


Menders and Healers

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dragons, Familiars, Food, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Innuendo, M/M, Magic, Mild Gore, Parent Death, Past Character Death, Snakes, Spiders, Swearing, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Witches, accidental misgendering, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Magic is forbidden in the kingdom, and that was bad news for the queen, who was a highly regarded witch in her homeland. She worked tirelessly to preserve the underground magic in the kingdom until she passed away, leaving her secret locked in a tower and with 2 people who fled. The king decided it was due to a hex and started witch hunts, dragging his totally normal non-magical sons into the fray.Remus, the younger of the two has his doubts, until the day his mark is revealed and he finds out he's got magical abilities.Remus has to flee, get some answers, and learn how to control his powers. He stumbles upon the two most wanted magic users in the kingdom, a scaly mender and a tired emo healer. Janus agrees to teach Remus, and teaches him more than just magic
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, King Creativity/The Dragon Witch
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67
Collections: Storytime! 2020





	1. A Tragic Tale

Get married, they told her! It will be a great alliance for our kingdoms, mother claimed! Oh it was wonderful at first—King Marcus was handsome and charming with a winning smile and a kind heart. Until the subject of magic came up. 

There was no such thing as good magic that could be performed by a human. All good magic came from Nature alone—love, birth, the harvest, growing up—all of it was because of Nature. When it came to  _ witches _ , such a name to be given to a common mender, he was stone cold and ruthless. 

Millicent had magic in her blood. She was born to study and heal like her grandmother and mother. She fashioned a tower only those with the gift could enter and honed her craft in secret. 

She practiced after the honeymoon. She practiced to find a way to end the magic in her line. She practiced when she first found out she was pregnant. But by then she didn't practice alone. 

Elizabeth was just an ordinary attendant who was to be her wet nurse. She was just as much a mender and Millicent nearly fainted when she entered the tower without any struggle.

"My Queen!" Elizabeth gasped as Millicent clutched her chest. The walls were lined with books, hundreds of them, and in the middle was a writing desk with a small cauldron adorned with a dragon that had a green glow and a stack of papers and tomes. 

"How did you get in here?" the queen snarled, letting her dark hair fall into her face. She rose up and drew her gnarly old wand, ready to protect her sanctuary. 

"Through the door, of course, Majesty," Elizabeth responded cheekily and drew her wand from her sleeve, flashing a rather serpentine birthmark and held each end in her hands as a gesture of submission..

"You are from the Western Hills, the kingdom blessed with the proudest menders and healers in the world. I was hoping to find you were one of us, the high Dragon Witch." 

"You have found her. And such hope comes from a wish. What must I do to keep you silent?" 

"Please, teach me your ways. I wish to restore what these kings have sought to eradicate. My child, our children deserve to know how to use their gifts when the time comes," Elizabeth answered firmly. It brought a knowing grin to the queen's face. 

"Come, we have much to cover." 

Elizabeth was her sole pupil, apart from the baby she had to keep with her. She was an heir to her secrets and techniques. She was also the only true friend she had in the world. They would gossip about the castle affairs, trade stories of their youth, and share secrets no one else would ever know. 

Surely the king would have liked to know what went on between the two, but he trusted his wife and found comfort in knowing she was not alone in this kingdom. 

Six years passed and Elizabeth's son, Daniel was an early bloomer. That was due to the head of the family snake mark covering his left eye and trailing down his neck. He would listen and learn while his mother restored, protected, and transcribed book after book with the queen. 

Daniel was also quite popular with the twin princesses. They would play in the courtyard and create fantastic tales that only the most creative children could imagine. It was adorable. Everything was good. 

But then one day Queen Millicent fell ill. Elizabeth would tend to her daily as she withered away. In the privacy of her chambers, the Queen told Elizabeth everything she could about magic and her homeland. Elizabeth kept a journal of all the things she learned and kept it hidden, swearing that no one would ever find out the Queen's secrets. Only she and Daniel knew.

After the funeral Elizabeth and Daniel fled. The king declared his beloved's death to be witchcraft so they couldn't stay and remain safe with the boy's mark. To this day only Daniel knows about the High Dragon Witch, the possible heirs, and where the journal is hidden.

* * *

"I didn't think you were one for urban legends, Jay," Virgil mused and closed the door behind them. Janus didn't look back as he willed the lanterns in their humble cottage to go out.

"I'm not. That story is—"

"An unfleshed out urban legend. We both know that the queen had sons, and if you got that fact right, I might have given you more credit," Virgil cut in and pulled his hood on, hiding his purple hair and the tarantula resting on his head.

"You really think I would lie about my sister order's leader?" Janus glared at him from over his left shoulder, letting the early dawn light glint against his cursed golden scales. The snake on his right shoulder was too cold to move.

"Maybe. I don't know you well enough to know that much," Virgil said and adjusted his satchel, "Besides that story is too wild to be true, even if it's been like fifteen years, there's a little too much there to believe." 

"My young apprentice, you are so naive. You'll find in time that the truth is stranger than fiction." Janus hummed.

"I'm older than you." 

"By a little more than a month. That doesn't mean you aren't young. And as I recall, you don't want to be called a lame old autumn flower," Janus teased, "For what it's worth, you have come a long way as a mender." 

"I'm a better healer. Maybe you'll take my advice and get rid of the scales." 

"And maybe you should shut up until we get to the wagon and get into town unless you want our work to go up in flames," Jay hissed. Virgil frowned and walked past him in silence. They had a full day ahead of them.


	2. Partners in Crime

The city's center was always bustling. There were merchants in the marketplace, people scurrying about the street, and performers looking to eke out a living. The children who strayed from their parents played and wrought havoc in the crowds. 

A pair of young men hid in plain sight, watching over the crowd in search of an elusive scoundrel. There were always rumors of witches in the shadows, poisoning the minds of the innocent. The pair in question, was not a slaying party, no they had differing end goals. 

"Will you stay focused?!" the elder of the two hissed, grabbed his brother's cloak, pulling him away from the bakery stall. He squeaked and stumbled back, sending a glare toward his brother. 

"Cheesy bread is good, Ro!" he whined, "Better than Daddy's love and approval!" 

"You say that as if you ever had it!" Roman jeered. 

"I know, I know, he never loved me!" Remus pouted and fluttered his lashes.

"You're lactose intolerant! Please don't tell me you're eating cheesy bread!" Roman groaned and ran his hand down his face.

"Do you want honesty?" 

"Yes!"

"Okay! I won't tell you!" Remus cackled much to Roman's dismay. 

"We have a witch to find!" Roman hissed. 

"Yup. A guy named Seth, part of the swan order. Spotted in the next town over two days ago. Should be here somewhere." Remus reported like a parrot. 

"Right, now keep your voice down!" Roman hissed, "His mark is hidden under his clothes!" Remus slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes. The cheesy bread was calling to him more than some stupid interrogation that might not lead to anything except another wasted life. 

"I just don't get it. Why are we going after these guys again? If all they do is perform cheap tricks and heal people, why are we trying to get rid of them?" 

"That's just what they want you to see. Witches are crafty and they seek power. You know this—it's what father taught us! It's why your eyes are bright green" 

"Jealous? I'm prettier than you!" Remus jeered, only to be cut short by Roman tugging him through the crowd. He spotted a man with his sleeves rolled up and a feather-shaped mark descending from his elbow. That was Seth, it had to be.

"Play sick," Roman ordered as he dragged his brother into the alleyway where their target was set up and hiding.

"Excuse me!" Roman called out to the man with Remus clinging to his shoulder weakly. He paused and looked at the pair, clutching a book to his chest. 

"My brother is ailing, please can you heal him?" 

"You're looking for the healers too. Do you have a way to pay them? They only take books and a silver piece." 

"You aren't a healer?" Roman questioned, unsure of how the word weighed on his tongue. 

"No," he said and approached them, "I'm tired of people mistaking me for one of them because of an old burn mark. I figure they could get rid of it for me." 

"Books?" Remus questioned and stood up right much to Roman's dismay. 

"Yeah, they just like reading and they almost always give them back in better condition." 

"Remus!" Roman scolded. 

"Okay so I don't want to be the guy who leads the skreevil to the hare hole so—" and then Seth disappeared in a flash of smoke. 

"So he really was a witch," Roman scowled, "a careful one at that." 

"Am I going to get yelled at?" 

"Definitely." 

"Can I get that cheesy bread now that I'm gonna get my ass handed to me?" Remus pleaded, batting his long eyelashes. 

"Considering you did get some useful information out of him, I doubt it will be that bad." 

"Pretty pleasey cheesy stuffed in a baguette?" Remus pressed. He was not going to let this one go, and it would be a pain in the ass to deal with the whining later.

"Fine." 

"Yay! And then we can find a book for those witches in town! It's gotta be a good one!" Remus cheered before racing off to sate his craving. Roman groaned and shook his head—he was the next in line for the throne and he couldn't be more grateful for that.

Remus had a knack for trouble and a disregard for the rules. Sure he was good at what he was supposed to do when he was focused but he was just so bored with everything! He was a pain but Roman loved him all the same.

Roman took one last look in the alleyway just to see if there were any clues that Seth left behind. The book was a start but it wasn't going to find the witches. He needed some instructions, something to direct him to the elusive duo. Something certainly did catch his eye.

On the dwindling cobble stones near a puddle, there was a piece of paper that wasn't there before. Roman cautiously investigated, reaching down to pick up the mysterious parchment. 

It was warm to the touch and upon closer inspection, Roman could see the outline of an intricate snake that made the outer webbing of a spider web. The mark was warmer to the touch, too warm for the weather, but that was the only oddity. 

The pattern was unfamiliar to him, but he recalled a few reports from around the kingdom over the past few years. A serpent witch and a spider witch were lurking in the realm, the greatest con artists he had ever heard of. Did Remus accidentally find out they were in the capital? Probably. Did Roman possess the key to finding them? He couldn't be sure especially if it was hexed and he couldn't unravel the mystery. It was still an important clue. 

He moved to store the strange card in his coin purse, since it was their only lead. That was the moment he realized that Remus took it. Roman needed that money for the blacksmith! 

"Remus!" 


	3. Consequences

The throne room was supposed to be grand and intimidating, but not in the way it was for Remus. The gold and green banners between the marble columns seemed to make the pathway longer. He wanted to wilt and cower with each echoing footstep and shrink even further under the vaulted ceiling. But he stood up straight with his shoulders back and kept pace with his twin.

King Marcus sat at the end of the corridor on his throne. He looked like an older version of the twins, but with a beard and scowling. The gold crown atop his graying hair reminded Remus of how much trouble he was in. Kneeling in front of the throne platform with Roman did nothing to ease his tension. 

"He got away," Marcus sighed, "Rise and answer me honestly, did you encounter the witch?" Roman and Remus stood hesitantly and shared a glance.

"We did, Your Majesty. He eluded us before we could capture him," Roman said with an air of dignity, despite the slight trembling of his lip only Remus noticed. King Marcus placed his hand on his forehead and groaned,

"This is the fifth time this month!" 

"Your Majesty, it's only the fourteenth," Roman said, "We have only encountered one legitimate witch, the other four losses were falsely accused." 

"Prince Roman, please, explain to me why you assumed the other four were falsely accused," the king ordered as the weight of his crown figuratively crushed his skull. 

"Oh that's easy! I saw them naked!" Remus laughed, only to earn a sharp glare from his father. Roman sighed and shook his head. 

"It's inappropriate, but effective in identifying any marks," he explained, "And they volunteered to strip in order to clear their names. It was all professional and no one was put in an uncomfortable position, except for me."

"A butt is a butt!" Remus chimed in, "And in the end, there were no false arrests!"

"Nevertheless, you let this one get away. Which one of you is more at fault?" King Marcus questioned, staring directly at Remus as if he already knew. He definitely knew by this point.

"I'm the one who blew our cover, I let him escape," Remus confessed bitterly and crossed his arms.

"Prince Remus," King Marcus sighed, "Do you understand why you and Prince Roman go out to arrest witches?" 

"Yes, Your Majesty. We go out and arrest them to keep the people and ruling family safe from their evil magic," Remus droned and rolled his eyes. He just didn't believe the dogma he was fed since he was a child. So sue him for doubting and thinking for himself!

"Exactly, which is why I wonder if you care enough to take the matter seriously." 

"I care, I just don't—"

"If I may, Remus did get information from the witch," Roman cut him off, earning a death-glare from his twin, "We now know that the elusive duo that's been plaguing our kingdom is in the capital, their fees, and I believe we have a way to find their exact location, again thanks to Remus." Roman pulled out the strange card and held it up for the king to inspect it. 

"Prince Roman, that card is blank." 

"There's a spell on it and I intend to unlock its mysteries," Roman explained with all the dignity of an up-in-coming ruler. It made Remus want to vomit, twice, in his soup, and then eat it and vomit again. Roman was too much of a brown-noser for his own good.

"Go start on that now. I wish to have a discussion with Prince Remus," King Marcus ordered and stood. Roman bowed and scurried off to the door on the right. Remus was toast. 

"Remus," Marcus sighed, "You should know by now that you cannot let up your guise with these tricksters. You know that they will try to get too close to you, befriend you, and then end your life in an excruciatingly slow fashion." 

"Just like Mom. I know, I know. But Dad, what proof is there that she wasn't just sick? What if it was one rotten egg?" 

"They practice magic, Remus. You know that people can't practice any wholesome sort of magic. They are evil and should not exist in our kingdom," Marcus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I need you to take this task more seriously. It's for public safety, in our kingdom, your kingdom." 

"Okay, Dad." Remus pouted, "Am I in trouble?" 

"Yes. You let him get away. You will be on guard duty for the graveyard shift." 

"Can I bribe you with cheesy bread into giving me kitchen duty instead?" Remus asked and fluttered his lashes sweetly. Marcus blinked and raised his eyebrows. 

"Cheesy bread?" he pressed curiously. Remus rolled his shoulders and nodded. Nothing worked better as a bribe than baked goods, and with the way the king went after the cheese plate at breakfast, Remus knew just what he needed to get before returning home. 

"Mhm! The gouda stuff!" he sang. Marcus bit his lip, sorely tempted by the offer. It was a painful choice. Remus held his breath, waiting for the man to cave. 

"Not this time, Remus. You know my weaknesses all too well, but I've decided you have the graveyard shift. Go get some sleep, you'll need it." 


	4. Bribery

Virgil didn't like this, not at all. It was the dead of night, sure, but Janus was leading them onto the palace grounds! He hated leaving the wagon just outside the city with all of their work inside, even with Janus' cloaking spell. He hated having to carry a sword and a few daggers. He hated this.

"Relax your shoulders," Janus hissed, "I can't cover for you if you stress-cast!" 

"What are we even doing here?!" Virgil hissed back. If he wanted to creep around perfectly squared shrubbery and plots of elaborate blooms, he could have gone to the ruins. The fountains only made more noise and amped up his anxiety ten fold. He could only see one in the distance, a phoenix with its wings spread and water cascading from its open beak. 

"We're collecting a few rare books, as I already said! Now relax your shoulders unless you want to irritate your mark!" Janus hissed. They had to get much closer to the main part of the castle. He could see his goal in the distance, the tower with no mundane doors. It was a shame how they let vines take over the facade, but he had no time to dwell. They had to get inside and—

"Hello boys!" Remus greeted them with his morning star slung over his shoulder, "Isn't it a little late for a moonlit garden stroll?" The pair froze, and Virge reached for his sword. 

"Easy now!" Remus laughed, "I want to know what you're doing here, and then you can try to bribe me to make your escape that no one will hear about." 

"We were enjoying the elegance of the gardens, it's late, yes, but we were overcome with a longing for artistic beauty," Janus lied flawlessly, "Surely a man who understands the draw of passion would understand our reasoning." 

"Passion?" Remus snorted and lowered his weapon, "You have the wrong prince, Scales! He would've arrested you on the spot, too!" 

"And why haven't you?" Virgil growled. Remus giggled and shimmied. 

"You, Sir, are fiesty! I don't think you're up to no good. I would be bleeding on the ground if you were. Plus I don't get to meet witches without someone breathing down my neck to 'do my duty!'" Remus answered, mocking the regime at the end. 

"And what kind of bribe will it take to keep you quiet?" Janus pressed.

"I'm a man of simple tastes. Cheesy bread, a kiss that leaves me breathless, or a chance to suck—" Remus was stunned when the feisty one closed the distance between them and dragged him roughly by the waist into a searing kiss. 

Remus was not about to let this opportunity pass! He coaxed the other's lips apart and slipped his tongue into the fray. He was pleasantly surprised to find that this witch was more than willing to tango, slipping into his mouth and teasing his palate. Remus clung to his shoulders and succumbed. 

"My gods!" Janus gasped at the sight. This was nowhere near what he had planned. He would have never guessed that Virgil, of all people, would kiss a stranger like this when he barely managed to speak to their clients. 

Virgil broke the kiss with a gasp and asked, "Satisfied?" He was not happy about that, even if this prince was a good kisser—wait. As if he couldn't be more upset, he just kissed the prince as a bribe to save their asses. Janus was going to get an earful later. 

"Scales, you're home free!" Remus panted, "Feisty here definitely needs to kiss me again!" He wasn't serious, unless he got some more lip action. 

"I'd rather be executed for trespassing," Virgil sneered. Remus pouted and crossed his arms. 

"Rude." 

"I'm not the one changing the terms and conditions on a whim," Virgil huffed. Janus carefully pulled him back before he could get too upset. It was all too likely his mark would glow in the pale moonlight, and then catastrophe would strike. 

"You accepted the bribe, so we'll be on our way," Janus said with a mock bow and shoved Virgil toward the place where they came in. 

"Wait!" Remus yelped, "I know you guys are the witches who like books, and I have a couple of questions about tending to the sick." He averted his gaze, giving them a chance to run and not answer him. Virgil was ready to do just that, but Janus stayed put. His gaze was full of pity. 

"You may ask one question without a fee." 

"Are you insane?!" Virgil hissed, "He just called us witches! Witches!" 

"Hush!" 

"Can you kill a person slowly, making it look like an illness, with magic?" Remus asked and bit his lip, anticipating the worst. 

"It's possible, but highly forbidden in most orders, except for the salmon order, but they are restricted to the ocean," Janus explained, "Your mother died of exhaustion and disease." Remus snapped his gaze upon the scaled mender and he grit his teeth. 

"I never said anything about her! How do you know what happened to her?!" he stole forward, grabbing his weapon. Virgil jumped in front of Janus with his sword drawn. 

"One free question, Your Highness. I'm afraid you'll have to find us again with the fee." Janus hummed calmly and drew his wand. He flicked his wrist before Remus could attack, and vanished with his apprentice. 

Remus huffed and kicked at the dirt path. Patrol was usually so boring and the one time it got interesting he only got confused and upset! It was public that the queen died from a hex, but Remus had his doubts. And then a random witch confirmed his doubts without him saying anything. He needed answers! He was going to figure out how to unhex that card.

He looked to the abandoned tower with no way in and stared at it curiously. Maybe that witch knew something about that. It called to him nightly, begging him to enter with a silent siren song. It was maddening! Perhaps if he brought a rare book, he could get more than one answer. It was worth investigating.


	5. The Tower

There was something in the wind that made Remus want to investigate the tower again. Perhaps it was just the way the moon shone down on it, or maybe it was the strange warmth tickling his face. For whatever reason, he traveled down the dirt path, pressing forward when his feet met the cobblestone. 

The vines on the face of the tower seemed more vibrant and he could have sworn there were flower buds ready to open on the tendrils. But that was of hardly any concern, not when he only ever neared the tower during the day. Besides, there was more to stun Remus that night.

There, in plain sight against the grey wall, stood an old wooden door with iron hinges and an engraving of a dragon in the center. The art style was ancient and the winged beast reared back on two legs with its wings spread as if it were guarding the inside of the tower. 

Remus set his morning star in the grass and approached the door, extending his hand to trace the etching with careful fingers. It beckoned him nearer and urged him to get closer. 

Delicate fingers traced the carving from the head to the tail. To his further surprise, the dragon glowed an eerie green and the door opened on its own. 

He stepped inside into a tall room with a cauldron in the center, the source of the green glow that lit up the room. The walls were lined with books upon books, covered in dust and ascending to the roof. The only desk in the room stood next to the cauldron and had two chairs and it was littered with papers, inkwells, and quills. 

Remus was amazed at how little dust there was, how there were no cobwebs. This tower had been abandoned for centuries according to local history. Legend said it held a creature so terrible that it would destroy the kingdom if it ever escaped, but Remus knew that was just a scary story meant to keep kids away from the decaying building. 

He cautiously approached the desk to investigate further, too curious for his own good. The scuttling on the floor caught his ear but he was willing to chalk it up to rats. The desk was far more interesting. 

On top of the mess of papers, Remus saw a peculiar journal, bound in brown leather with yellowing pages neatly pressed together. There were a couple stamped designs on the cover—the same dragon that was on the door, a coiled snake, and "13" in the center. Remus picked it up and found that the same three designs were stamped on the spine. 

It was just the book he needed to get some solid answers from those witches! No one else would ever bring them something like this and no one would miss it if he took it and stuffed it in his satchel. But the journal wasn't the only thing that caught his eye. 

A wooden handle stuck out of the papers, like some kind of knife. Remus pushed the papers aside and gasped. He had never seen such an intricately carved wand in his life, and he was a witch hunter, he saw a ton of wands! The gnarled length had a long dragon carved on its surface, twisting around the shaft as if it were guarding a horde. Each line was so shallow and the craftsmanship was excellent. 

He had no idea what possessed him to do so, but Remus picked up the wand with a trembling hand—trembling for no reason he could think of. The smooth yew felt right, the weight in his hand was enough for him to feel like he had an extension of his arm, a powerful extension. 

"Woah!" he breathed and examined every angle of it. No one would miss it. The rats running around wouldn't mind if it was gone. That is, if the scurrying sounds came from rats. 

They didn't! 

Remus yelped when a tiny dragon swooped down from the highest shelves toward his head. Luckily for him the green beast missed him and landed on the desk to stare at him with big baby eyes. 

"Oh my gosh, you're the beast locked in the tower!?" Remus giggled, "You're so cute and tiny! I bet you could cause a lot of chaos!" The dragon chirped and flapped its wings happily. Remus beamed at the creature and held out his free hand for the dragon to sniff. 

The dragon crawled forward and rubbed it's head on his palm, nuzzling it to pick up his scent. Its scales were smooth and they tickled his palm. But then the dragon froze and jolted back, sneezing cutely and shooting out a puff of blue fire. 

"It's dusty in here!" Remus commented, only mildly surprised that the fire didn't burn him. The dragon nodded rapidly and wiggled.

"Do you have a name? If not I'm calling you Thagomizer." 

The dragon sneered at him and shook its head. Instead of letting Remus pick a name, it ran to an inkwell and dipped the end of its tail in. Remus watched in awe as this little critter wrote its name on one of the scattered papers in perfect calligraphy.

"Fang? Ooh I like that name!" Remus said, "Got a set of pronouns you like?" Fang nodded and went back into the ink, happily writing two words under the name. 

"'She. Girl' huh? I'll remember that! So how long have you been here? It must be pretty lonely, stuck in a tower all the time." 

Fang chirped and dipped her tail in the ink again. This time she wrote something that made Remus' blood run cold. 

"Since High Witch died" stood out on the paper like an omen. Fang was no ordinary dragon, and Remus was unable to wrap his head around it—he was talking to a dead witch's familiar without getting hurt. As far as he knew, they were supposed to attack anyone else. How much of his education was wrong?

Fang chirped sadly and wrote "Miss her" next to that message. Remus pouted at the poor thing, she was wilting and in need of a good hug. 

"My mom died when I was a kid, I miss her too," he sighed, "She was so smart and kind and fun. It still hurts but I know that if I were her, I'd take you home and give you food and company." He closed his eyes and willed away his tears. Fang placed a clawed foot on his hand and cooed like a dove. 

"Yeah, you're right, she was wonderful," he opened his eyes and smiled at Fang, "So do you want to come with me? We can be lonely together." Fang let out a tiny happy roar and scurried up his arm to drape herself over his shoulders. 

"Alright! Let's go get some food and then take a nap!" Remus cheered. He was definitely going to have to find that odd pair. The book he had would be more than enough for the answers he sought. 


	6. Marked

It was noon and Roman had been at it for hours, trying to dehex the card. None of the books in the library had anything useful to offer and he read through every word in the dictionary to find a key. He was certain there was a hex on the paper and he was going to find it. But first he had to wake Remus. 

He knocked on his brother's door and tapped his foot irately. He did not need any more stress on top of what he was currently dealing with.

"Piss off! 'M sleepin!" Remus groaned on the other side of the door, sleeping on his stomach in his clothes (except for his binder) with Fang curled up on his back. 

"Remus, the card!" Roman groaned, "I need your help!" 

"Dragon Witch!" Remus grumbled and hid his face in his pillow. He had no idea why he was possessed to say it but he did. 

Roman shrieked as the card burnt his hand and he dropped it. Remus shot up, ignoring how Fang clawed into his back and hurried to aid Roman.

When he flung the door open, Roman was on a knee, picking up the card. The emblem was visible and there were words on the card. 

"'Base. Next week new location.'" Roman read, "I have no idea where this base is but it's a start!" He got up with a smile. 

"How did you—Dear gods! What happened to your face!? Two black eyes and dirt on your lip!"

"My face?" Remus questioned and rubbed his eyes and winced, "Just a little fall when I was on patrol I guess?"

"You guess?! Ugh—nevermind! We have to tell Dad right away! You did it again! He'll be thrilled!" Roman cheered and stood up. He grabbed Remus' hand only for Remus to pull away and shut his door in Roman's face.

A few moments and indignant princey noises later Remus emerged in his binder and clean clothes. Roman rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm. Remus groaned as Roman set off towards the throne room and dragged him down the hall, unaware that Fang was hovering in the doorway, flapping her wings. Remus was glad she knew to stay back! 

"Do you really think he'll be happy? I mean we don't have an answer, just another question," Remus yawned as he let his ecstatic brother drag him to the throne room. Truth be told, a feeling of dread was pooling in his stomach and he wanted to turn back and sleep more. 

"We have one question—'where is the base?' The last question we need to answer! And you solved the riddle!" Roman cheered, "Even if he isn't thrilled, I know I am!" Remus bit his lip and tried not to think about how he let that exact pair of witches go when they were sneaking around the night before. He kept his head down and let Roman lead the way. 

"Your Majesty!" Roman bellowed and kicked the doors to the throne room open. King Marcus sighed, having just repaired those doors, but offered his sons a smile. 

"Roman, Remus, what's all the excitement?" he asked and approached them with as much energy as Roman. Remus felt weird. 

"Remus just lifted the enchantment on the card!" Roman cheered and held it out for his father to see. Marcus took it and examined it carefully. 

"A snake and a spider. I didn't know that the snake order was real—I thought that was another name for the dragons that killed your mother!" Marcus commented, making Remus' blood run cold. He needed to get out of there and fast!

"We have a new lead too!" Roman cheered, crushing his brother's hand in his grip. 

"We'll find their base and destroy them before they harm anyone else," Marcus said solemnly.

"Do we have to?" Remus squeaked and pulled free of his brother's grasp, keeping his head down. King Marcus glared at him.

"Remus, how many times do we have to go through this? Witches are evil and they harm innocent people! We have a ticket to finding the one who killed Millicent! We have to! No one should have to suffer a loss so great at the hands of dark magic and trickery!" 

"But all of them over one bad egg? If it wasn't just a sickness?" 

"A sickness caused by dark magic, Remus! They're all vile villains who need to be stopped! Look me in the eye and tell me why we shouldn't prevent yet another tragedy!" he ordered, losing his composure. He was only a man with a finite amount of patience. He handed Roman the card and waited for Remus to answer. 

"Because they're people, even if they're different from you," he said, not looking up, "They're people trying to live their lives and there are plenty of other people who don't use magic who create more chaos. Eradicating them is another tragedy." 

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to find your mother's killer," Marcus ordered coldly. Remus inhaled sharply and squared his shoulders. This situation made his face burn and tingle with electricity that spread to his fingertips. 

"I don't want to ruin another life over her death," Remus said and looked up, "No, I don't want to find them!" The ground shook beneath him and the banners lining the path blew with the wind erupting and gusting around him. 

Roman yelped and jolted away from him, unsure of how to react to this new intensity. Remus was always strange, but this was so far from expected! His green eyes were glowing along with the marks around his eyes and the mustache-shaped one on his lip. He was...

"A witch!" King Marcus snarled and drew his sword. Remus glared at him and waved his hand, turning the blade to dust. He had no idea how he did it, but Remus was too fed up with the constant stream of propaganda to question it. He raised his hand, ready to silence the noise for good.

"Remus!" Roman cried out to him with tears in his eyes, "Remus please!" 

Remus blinked and lowered his arm, letting his marks dull and dissipating the energy that built-up in his torso. He stared at the pile of ashes, then at his confused brother, then at his enraged father. With no idea what happened, Remus stumbled back.

"Seize him!" 

Remus ran. He was fast enough that he could get the book and wand from his room. But as he neared, ignoring the order of armor following him, he spotted his saving grace. 

Fang was just outside his room, the size of a horse, with a sack full of his things in her teeth. She roared in her throat and squatted down. Remus didn't need to know dragon to understand what she meant.

"Wand and book?" He asked as he slowed. Fang nodded and clicked twice. With a relieved smile Remus scrambled onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. 

"Let's get out of here!" he shouted and held on for dear life as she charged forward, breaking through the window, and flying off toward the forest. 

Roman stood at the broken window and watched him escape. He had so many questions, but "Is my brother going to be okay?" was fortunately not one of them.


	7. Caught

"Hey, Jay," Virgil said as they sat down for breakfast. Janus glanced up from his bread roll expectantly. Virgil was never this talkative before he went out to hunt. 

"Why did you answer the prince's question if you don't know the answer?" 

"Who says I didn't know, hm?" he replied coolly, "And it got us out alive without getting caught again. So you're welcome." 

"We got away because I made out with him. That was a sacrifice." 

"We both know you enjoyed it, you dreamt about it and wouldn't stop sleep-talking about it," Janus hummed and broke off a piece of bread while Virgil snarled under his breath.

"We didn't have cheesy bread and I was not about to go with the last option."

"You made your point. This is our first month we get to spend at home. Do find something interesting on your hunt today and spare me in the next room over." 

"I'll be back before dusk," Virgil scoffed, "Make sure you finish your stupid book." He got up and stormed out of the cottage, grabbing his bow and quiver, as a tiny spider grew in size on his shoulder. 

"Eris, I think he has a crush," Janus hummed softly to the snake curled up in his lap, "At least it's not the other prince!" He chuckled to himself and finished eating. He had work to do.

* * *

Fang landed in the forest a good distance from the castle. She yawned as Remus climbed off her back. The afternoon light shone through the trees, calming Remus slightly. He leaned against Fang and sobbed.

"Fang, what am I gonna do?" Remus cried, "What am I? How could I do that stuff?" Fang dropped the bundle, chirped, and nuzzled his shoulder. 

"You're right," he sniffled and dried his eyes, "Dad can suck it, I have to get my shit together and build my new life. Let's find a place to stay." 

Fang cooed and shrank to the size of a squirrel. She flew to his shoulder and hid in the hood of his cloak, in need of a nap. Remus carefully slung his bag over his shoulder and laughed away the last of his distress. He was a witch for some reason, his father wanted his head, but he was free from the rules and propaganda. He walked deeper into the forest considering how he would start. 

"I missed lunch and breakfast, you think we should find some food, Fang?" Remus asked as he wandered. He didn't know if the growl in response came from the dragon or his stomach, but it settled the score for him. 

"Let's see what we can find, maybe we can catch a couple of rabbits or a jackalope, something small but edible." He didn't wait for a response, already plotting out a hunting strategy. Sure there were deer around, and he was a fan of venison, but he wasn't stupid. At least not in regards to animals. 

He had no idea that he was headed straight for a trap. Amid the trees there was a deep hole covered by webs and leaves and Remus was heading straight for it. The hunter lurking in the branches watched him curiously. Normally he would have redirected any meddling people, but he could tell this one was special.

"Nope!" Remus laughed when he almost walked right into the trap and steered clear. The hunter hissed as he passed and carried on his merry way.

Remus pressed on, his mind wandering further than his feet could carry him. The crunching leaves and the song birds chirping rang like muffled echos in his ears. He was scared of what could happen if he was caught more than the threats the forest had to offer—based on the weight of his bag, he was sure Fang managed to pack his morning star. The castle, the towns, they were more dangerous.

Witches were interrogated and executed, that much he knew, but how were they interrogated? He recalled seeing a delivery from the blacksmith when he was very young, and he got chills seeing all the strange, sharp tools. He had vivid memories of what they did to suspected witches. Torture. Witches were interrogated and tortured for information. 

He could only imagine how much hell he would go through with all of his slip ups. Would he get stretched on the rack until they tore his limbs from their sockets and then from his body? Would his hands get locked in thumb screws and crushed? Would they be so cruel as to lock him in an iron maiden? He could handle the pain but he would surely die from it since he had no information to give. It would be different but just as bad as before. He knew as much as Roman, but Roman wasn't a witch like he was. He was a witch. 

After an hour of walking, Remus came out of his thoughts as Fang roused and cooed. He realized he was in a clearing and there was a cottage not far away. The garden on the side of the building was full and lush and it made his stomach churn. Perhaps he would be lucky and the residents would spare some food.

He was anything but lucky. 

"Drop the bag and put your hands where I can see them!" a familiar voice shouted from behind him at the edge of the trees. Remus set the bag down and held up his hands. This was going to be interesting. 

"Who sent you?!" Virgil snarled and stormed up to him with his wand drawn and a deer carcass on his shoulders. Remus swallowed thickly and shook his head. 

"I was just passing through, no royal threats today, Feisty!" he cheered, hoping that Fang wasn't moving in his hood. 

"No one is supposed to be able to get here without a mark. Who did you drag with you?" Virgil hissed and pressed the wand into his back, "You have ten seconds before you take that information to your grave." 

"I'm telling you the truth, but if you want to kill me, don't make it too quick!" Remus chuckled nervously. At that, Fang popped her head out of his hood and hissed. 

"I knew you royals were bastards, but stealing a familiar? That's low!" 

"I didn't steal her! Fang was abandoned!" Remus huffed, ready to turn around and punch this guy in the face. He would have, if Scales didn't step out of the cottage. 

"Down, Virgil," he ordered coldly. Remus breathed a sigh of relief as Scales approached him and the wand at his back was lowered. That relief didn't last long.

Janus neared them with a snake draped over his shoulders. His expression was unreadable but his eyes were locked on Remus' face. 

"Why are you here?" 

"I'm on my way out of the kingdom. I was just passing through. I do have a ton of questions though, and I brought a book. I didn't think I was gonna run into you but I do need answers." 

"Virgil, take that to the back and prepare it. We're having company tonight." 

"Are you kidding me?! He's the prince from last night! He's going to—" Virgil shut up the second Janus spun Remus to face him. The new marks on his face changed everything. He huffed and stormed off with his kill. 

"Come with me, I'll show you to a room where you can rest," Janus sighed and picked up the discarded bag, "And keep Fang away from the nightshade, it's like catnip to her." 

Remus nodded dumbly and followed him. He was going to get a lot more than just answers.


	8. Learning Curve

The only room that wasn't full of books besides the kitchen was the guest room. Remus was rightfully amazed at the interior being larger than he expected. The single bed against the wall was inviting and naptime sounded wonderful. But as long as Janus remained in the room with him, Remus wouldn't sleep. 

"Fang, darling, you can come out. No one will hurt you," Janus cooed. Fang poked her head out of Remus' hood and blinked at Janus. Her eyes went wide at the sight of him and she flew from her roost in a flurry, accidentally hitting Remus with her wing. 

"Ow!" Remus winced as his companion landed on Janus's shoulder and cooed, rubbing her head against his cheek. He seemed to be just as happy to see her. 

"Do you two know each other?" Remus asked with a smirk. He might have found Fang's partner in crime!

"I met Fang many years ago. She got along well with Eris," Janus hummed and scratched her chin. 

"So she's not with you, Snakey?" 

"Janus, or Jay if you prefer. And no, I'm not part of the dragon order," he corrected and set Remus' bag on the ground.

"Does that matter?" 

"You think the names are just for show?" Janus huffed, "Every magic user with a mark on their head is lucky enough to have a familiar based off of which order they belong to. I'm afraid I have to start from scratch with you." Remus shrugged and sat on the bed, looking up at him wearily. 

"In that case, wanna tell me what you know about my mother." 

"Hmm, the only thing I can tell you as of now is that she's the reason for your marks. You should get situated and rest for the time being. I'll explain more when I can trust you won't have a magical fit." 

"She's the reason? But—" Remus questioned, only to cut himself off with a yawn. Fang fluttered from Janus's shoulder and curled up in his lap. 

"I promise you that you will have your answers soon, when you're fed and rested," Janus sighed, "Eris will come for you when it's time to eat." Remus stared at him, pouting, and watched him leave, shutting the door. 

Janus exhaled through his nose and went downstairs to get to the kitchen. He had some honey mead hidden for occasions like this. But he wouldn't have a chance to drink any. 

"The prince is one of ours," Virgil said as he threw a log in the oven, not bothering to look at his mentor as he grabbed another log to throw in the fire.

"Surprising, isn't it?" he jeered and sat at the table, "And he has a familiar." 

"He what!?" Virgil yelped and dropped the firewood, “You mean he didn’t kidnap that snake?”

"He has facial markings. He's powerful and in need of some training to keep himself from wreaking havoc." 

"You don't mean—" 

"Oh I do. If he agrees, I will make him my apprentice and you will be free to move forward, but you are welcome to stay regardless." 

"I don't get it, why would you take on a new apprentice who just so happens to want your head on a spike?" Virgil huffed and crossed his arms, "Magic or none, he's dangerous!" 

"You would have me turn away the High Dragon Witch, this is a golden opportunity to right so many wrongs, to reverse corruption and make this kingdom safer." 

"You don't know that. He could turn on you in an instant!"

"So could you, given your background, but you haven't yet. Everything he knows has been twisted and shattered because of his mark. Have a little faith in my judgement if not him."

* * *

Remus could feel the tension at the dinner table. His venison and parsnips were a far cry from the castle's feasts, but they were delicious and the only things he could focus on that didn't make him feel like he was intruding, other than the snake on his shoulder. 

"So, Your Highness," Janus hummed softly as he dabbed his chin with a napkin, "you seem to be getting along well with Eris." 

"Yeah, they're a good snake, but just call me Remus. I lost my title the second dad saw my face," Remus replied and poked at his food. Virgil watched him suspiciously and waited for Janus to ask the real question. 

"Noted. I must say, I never expected you to have a mark, much less on your face," he continued, "But it is quite helpful since it lends you a familiar." 

"But I don't have a familiar," Remus pouted. 

"Fang. She is your familiar," Janus chuckled. At the sound of her name, Fang crawled out of Remus' hood and onto his shoulder with Eris. Virgil dropped his fork.

"You're my familiar Fang?" Remus mused. She clicked happily and nodded. 

"You're part of the dragon order," Virgil gawked and turned his attention to Jay. 

"Very astute, Virgil. A magically gifted young man with facial markings, a familiar, and dragon lineage is in our midst, which is a surprising feat despite his lack of training." 

"Training? Do you know where I can get some of that? I don't wanna randomly make a tornado and turn anyone who pisses me off into dust" 

"I can be of service," Janus hummed, "I can teach you control and the arts." Remus grinned wildly and nodded. This guy knew things and it was his chance to learn them! 

"What kind of arts?" 

"I fix things that are broken or worn down. And I make copies." 

"I break a lot of stuff, so that could be helpful! Does it work on bones? Is there anything I can learn for defense?" 

"Those are Virgil's specialties, I'm afraid. The important thing is that you learn to control your abilities before diving into a trade." 

"Because I am not about to teach you anything." 

"Aw, okay. Basics and books it is! When do we start?" 

"Dawn."


	9. The Wand

Remus was plagued with strange dreams all night. He was on a mountain in a cave adorned with red and black banners that had that dragon symbol on them. There was an altar at the back of the cave filled with incense, candles, flowers, and crystals. There were cloaked figures lined on either side of it, and one kneeling with their head bowed, facing the opening. Remus had no clue what was happening. The figure lowered her hood and raised her head. Queen Milicent, his mother.

Remus squawked and hit the floor—a perfect way to wake up. He groaned and rubbed his head as he got up. He dug through his bag for the wand and decided to wear a simple grey tunic and brown pants, no need to be formal. Fang seemed to get that, like she also got that humans liked to have some privacy when they change clothing. 

Remus barreled down the stairs into a candle-lit kitchen. He was surprised to see Feisty–Virgil, he was gonna try to remember that name–sitting at the table with a book in front of him and his wand out. 

“He’s in his room. Don’t bother him. He'll be out in a minute,” Virgil said without looking up.

“Good morning to you too!” Remus jeered and sat next to him, “Whatcha reading?”

“It’s a healing spell. Don’t give me a reason to test it.”

“Ooh! Someone is grumpy!” Remus teased, "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, hot stuff?" 

"Bold of you to assume I slept," Virgil scoffed, staring at the page and not actually reading it.

"You didn't? I mean you don't need it to keep up your looks, but everyone sleeps! If you want you can join me in my bed!" 

"I'm not interested in getting cozy with you, I know what you royals do to us and I'm not stupid." 

"Okay, you have a good point. But I'm not my dad and he did kinda chase me out of the castle after I turned his sword to sand!" Remus mused, "I don't like the idea of torturing the innocent, the guilty, sure, I have a lot of fun ideas!" 

"And what do you define as an innocent?" 

"Someone who doesn't harm other people with intent or due to a lack of control. You're innocent in my book, until you get sick of me and disembowel me while I'm still breathing." 

"That's disgusting." 

"Yeah, that's the point, but it’s also kinda hot," Remus shrugged. 

"No, removing the intestines is too messy. I'd go for the liver and kidneys. Scum like you deserve a little bit of toxic shock before you bleed out." 

"I don't know if I should be more threatened or aroused," Remus said, staring at him in awe. 

"Perhaps neither," Janus huffed as he entered the room. He was already dressed and groomed, with a pair of old white gloves that faded to yellow over time. 

"Virgil, close the book and rest, you aren’t even reading it at this point. Remus, come with me,” Janus said, “We have to create a wand for you, it’s the key to channeling your magic.”

“Like this one?” Remus asked and brandished the wand he took from the abandoned tower. Janus’s face lost all color. Virgil was perturbed and hesitant to leave the room. 

“Where did you get that?”

“Found it with Fang,” Remus shrugged as if it were no big deal. Janus rolled his shoulders and tried to keep a level head. He had other things to worry about. He walked toward the back door and waved for Remus to follow him. Virgil was not going to get any rest while they were out, unfortunately. There was more about this royal he had to worry about. 

Janus led them to the edge of the property near the forest. The dew from the grass was cold and a perfect wake-up call for the tired snake-face. 

"First," Janus said and drew his wand, "You have to pair yourself with your wand, usually you do that after you fashioned it, but it seems you have one already, and an exquisitely crafted one at that.” 

“It is really well-made, you’re right," Remus hummed and curled his toes in the grass. He held the wand eye-level and studied the dragon carving on it. Something about it made him feel warm, like being cradled in a cozy blanket. 

“Repeat after me,” Janus said and brandished his humble wand, “I—”

“I—"

“Say your name.”

“Say your name.”

“Don’t play coy, Remus. If I say my real name and you repeat it, the spell won’t work.”

“I couldn’t help myself!” Remus giggled and rolled his shoulders, “I, Prince Remus Amadeus Turnus of Silvehelm—”

“Call upon the Deeag tree to extend the branch of the dragon to me. I am marked and ready.”

“Call upon the Deeag tree to extend the branch of the dragon to me,” Remus said and closed his eyes, “I am marked and ready.”

His eyes flew open, glowing bright green.

“Do not let go of that wand, Remus,” Janus ordered calmly, though he was stunned. He had bonded many a magicker to a wand, and never had he seen such a potent reaction, then again he was used to helping children bond, not late-blooming adults.

“It burns!” 

“It will burn. Do not let go.”

Remus steeled his nerves as the burning in his hands crept up his arms, waves of fire rose in his veins, branding him. He fought the urge to scream, lest they be found, and threw his head back. The invisible fire found a way from his toes up his legs, and it was aiming for his center. This was agony beyond anything he had ever experienced, and he might have accidentally taken someone’s place when they were supposed to be tortured. 

“Prince Remus Amadeus Turnus of Silvehelm,” Janus said as the wind picked up and encircled them, “you will be bonded to this wand until the end. Let go.”

The second Remus dropped the wand, the wind stopped. The burning in his limbs cooled and he fell to his knees, exhausted. The glow in his eyes was fading and the sunrise highlighted the end of an ordeal.

“Holy shit, you all have to go through that?” Remus gasped and stared up at Janus.

“I was only six years old when I got my wand. Virgil was twelve. We had less pent up energy, so no neither of us went through that. You got your marks far later than anyone I have ever met,” Janus sighed and held out his hand to help Remus up. 

“I’m way behind on everything! How long is it gonna take for me to catch up?” Remus grunted as he got to his feet and picked up his wand.

“It will take some time, but, I doubt it will take terribly long for you to get the basics down,” Janus said with a soft smile, “Come on, let’s get you set up with some reading material. The curse of a magicker is that they have to read and study far more than they get to perform, especially early on.”

“Books, huh? I think I can handle that!” Remus hummed and wiggled, not one for sitting still, “But can you answer a question first?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me about my mother, where she came from?”

“She came from Glasinraig. I’ll provide you with some material on the subject. For now, let’s go back inside,” Janus said and led Remus back into the cottage. The prince was going to learn as much as he could.


	10. Revelation and Resentment

Reading was not Remus' favorite thing to do, he appreciated learning but focusing on written words was taxing. Still he was set on completing this task for some control over himself. With a journal handy, he was copying the entire text, word for word. Taking incomplete notes was not enough for him. He wasn’t particularly good at book learning to begin with, so he had to push himself. He was gonna get answers even if it took another two weeks of this reading crap!

“Remus,” Janus called and knocked on his door. Remus jolted up from his place on the floor and threw his shirt on, rather than get found out. Fang lifted her head from his pillow and yawned as Remus scrambled to the door, tripping over his journal and spilling a little ink. He flung it open with his hair a mess and his shirt on backwards. 

“I know more about you than you think, Remus, you don’t need to hide that you have to bind from me, in fact, if it means you won’t waste my ink or destroy my books, I would prefer you go shirtless.”

“How the hell do you know this shit?”

“Oh that’s easy, my prince, my entire life is dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge," Janus said smoothly. Remus scrunched up his face, not quite believing him.

"In any case, dinner is ready. Come along before Virgil suspects you killed me."

* * *

It was no royal feast but dinner was good and Remus was more than satisfied. The three of them lingered at the table afterward to listen to the story Janus was transcribing. 

"... and then when all hope was lost, the knight ran his sword between the chain links into the ground and ran. He darted across the rickety bridge, grabbing the princess and his companion as the dragon loomed closer, breathing a plume of fire that ignited the bridge!" 

Remus was bouncing on the edge of his seat, enthralled by the tale. Virgil was less obviously invested in the tale, but he was hanging off every word. 

"Just as they reached the other side, the party glanced back to see the dragon take off! But the chain around its neck caught it in midair, trapping it in the ruins. With one final roar of despair, the dragon watched the trio descend the hill into the free world," Janus recounted and sipped his tea. 

"What happens next?" Remus pressed.

"That's as far as I got, I'm afraid. That's a leisure project, and I had to get back to work transcribing more nonfiction titles." 

"Any medical texts?" Virgil asked and leaned back in his chair. They were rare but invaluable. 

"No, but I did come across a book detailing the royal torture methods. If that interests you." 

"Did you get it from an old guy with a lazy eye and a weird laugh?" Remus asked without thinking, "Or a guy with glasses and crooked nose?" 

"The second one," Janus responded cautiously. Virgil was glaring at Remus. 

"Oh, then you might want to toss it, old Abner sugar-coated the entire thing! I kept telling him that but did he listen? No! I did not get threatened with a nusom worm and the barrel just for him to write that I was starved and chained with rats ready to eat me!” Remus laughed, “Abe knew it was sugar-coated too, but I guess a book is a book and he needed your help!”

“Nusom worms?” Virgil paled, “What the hell were you doing getting tortured? You’re the prince!”

“Well duh, I traded places with this girl Violetta, she wasn’t a witch so it didn’t make sense to try to torture her over nothing! And I might’ve had a tiny crush on her. So sue me!” Remus answered him and shrugged. Virgil’s jaw dropped. 

“Violetta?” he squeaked. Janus watched the two of them with a smirk. 

“That’s what I said, Feisty! She was cute, but I’m not interested in her like that anymore. I wonder how she’s been doing.”

“She’s fine,” Janus hummed, “We visit her occasionally when we can.”

“Why?” Remus asked, “Is she a—?”

“She’s my sister,” Virgil cut him off, “She’s not a magicker.”

“Hotness runs in the family I see!” Remus giggled. 

“You saved her.”

“Yeah, you shouldn’t be so surprised!” Remus shrugged. He pouted when Virgil got up abruptly and left through the back door. 

“What’s with him?”

“Oh, nothing serious, it’s just that the reason she was in that predicament was because she wanted to protect him,” Janus hummed, “He’s probably already thinking of ways to get out of his personally imposed life debt to you. I don't think he believes you were the one who took her place.” 

“Life debt? Damn it's gonna suck for him when he realizes I'm telling the truth! He must really love his sister!” Remus cheered, but then sighed. Roman would do the same for him, and vice versa. Did Roman hate him now that they all knew he had magical abilities? Would he stop considering Remus his brother? Was this line of questioning too heavy after such a fun meal?

“It must have been quite a shock for Prince Roman. Unrestrained magic is terrifying to witness,” Janus said, pulling him from his trance, “I can only imagine how upside-down his world must be right now, and how much more turned around he would be considering the information you’re going to learn.”

“What?”

“Oh, you know there are some social norms within our community that might be somewhat shocking to an outsider. We don’t use the word ‘witch’ to describe just any magicker, only the highest ranking leaders are granted such an honor. It’s like referring to a humble blacksmith as ‘Your Highness.’”

“You didn’t think to mention that sooner?” Remus scowled.

“Up until now, I was going to wait until you had control of your wand before telling you that you’ve been using inappropriate language. But then Violetta’s escape came up and now Virgil might actually have something positive to say about you, so it’s best I make sure you at least know what can be offensive.” 

"I don't like how you're hiding so much, Janus. All I've been doing is reading for two weeks and I want to get into the spell casting stuff!" 

"Are you incredibly frustrated, ready to hold me down and force me to tell you everything?" Janus asked far too calmly. 

"Yes!" Remus groaned, "I am losing it!"

"Have you had any flare-ups? Glowing marks or eyes?" 

"No!"

"Then tomorrow I will teach you how to cast and then we can focus on mending. The point of the reading is to frustrate you slowly. To get you to redirect your energy from anger and annoyance to something else." 

"So that's why I had to learn and memorize basic spells without using them?" 

"Yes, it's always so much fun wondering how this part will affect a new magicker!" Janus said with extra sarcasm and rolled his neck, "But we'll be moving forward in the morning, so enjoy your evening free of books."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: nusom worms are 100% fictional, they eat nasal tissue


	11. Spider Story Time

The night air was cool and inviting. Remus took that invitation to the trees on the edge of the property with his morning star and Fang. A little bit of physical exercise was just what he needed after that conversation! The point was to frustrate him! Oh that snake was really pushing it! 

Remus found a strong old oak tree and planted his feet. Fang flew off his shoulder to a different tree as he swung. 

The metal spikes hit the wood with a satisfying crunch. With the thoughts of his father, his brother, and his mother swirling around his mind, a little bit of destruction was just the release he needed. 

He had so many questions, so many doubts. Each hit drove the unwanted thoughts from his mind. He was a monster in his father's eyes. His brother was terrified of him. They both wanted him dead over something he couldn't control! And why was his mother haunting his dreams, especially the ones about Glasinraig?

He swung his weapon too hard, shaking the tree. As he reared back to strike again, something whizzed past his face and lodged itself into the tree trunk. 

"You have ten seconds to lower your weapon," a cold voice hissed from behind him. He laughed and spun on his heels. 

"And what if I don't?" he taunted, only to find Virgil with his sword drawn and a throwing knife ready. He lowered his morning star and held up his hands.

"On second thought, I don't need to find out." 

"What do you think you're doing to my perch?" 

"I had no idea this was your perch, one, and two, what does it look like? I'm staying in shape and battling my inner demons!" Remus said with a shrug as Fang returned to his shoulder. 

"Next time, swing at something that can fight back," Virgil huffed and put his knife back in his belt. A large jumping spider crawled on his shoulder and stared at Remus and Fang.

"You know anyone who wants to fight back?" 

"If it keeps you from hurting my trees, I'll kick your ass, sure." 

"Aren't you cocky for a magical boy living in the woods?" 

"You don't know me." 

"You don't know me either, but you have me all figured out, dontcha!" Remus jeered, "And what did I ever do to you? Save your sister, suggest you kiss me?" 

"What the hell do you want?" 

"Answers, training, and maybe a little bit of backstory," Remus answered and idly scratched under Fang's chin, "I don't have some crazy evil plan." Fang chirped happily and her tail swished behind her. It would only lead to trouble.

The spider on Virgil’s shoulder leapt and landed on Fang’s tail. She squawked and fell off of her perch, tussling with the shape-shifting spider on the ground. To an outsider, it looked like a fight, but they were just playing! No one was getting hurt! That didn’t stop Remus and Virgil from trying to break it up!

"Sal!"

They scrambled to get a hold on their slippery familiars, tripping and stumbling over each other. But Fang and Sal were too quick! The spider was quick to jump, taking to the trees at a blinding speed. Fang was just as quick to take to the air in chase. 

Virgil and Remus tumbled to the ground in a frenzy of limbs and confusion. They hit the ground with a thud. 

Remus squeezed his eyes shut on impact and groaned. There was a weight on his chest that he was not expecting. He didn't expect it to move either. 

He blinked and saw Virgil hovering over him, shocked and confused. Remus was a fan of their position and made no effort to move. Mr. Scary Healer looked good with his hair messily framing his face, out of breath, and pouting.

"You—You're—"

"Gorgeous? Hot? Irresistible?" Remus giggled and fluttered his lashes. Virgil scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he made no effort to move. 

"You have—"

"Yep! I do! I'm tiddylicious!" Remus beamed, "But don't you forget that I am still a man!"

"That's how you took her place," Virgil breathed, understanding washing over his features. The prince was built like her, with similar proportions. If no one knew he was trans, then it would have been easier for him to slip under the radar. 

"That's right!" Remus sang and shimmied, "Are you gonna get up or are you gonna try and repay that life debt of yours like this? I'd accept it!" 

"You think I would repay a debt like that with one round?" 

"I can hope, can't I?" Remus shrugged, "If that's not your thing, I won't push it! You can tell me about how I wound up in the hot seat instead!" Virgil sighed and rolled on his back. 

"I guess you deserve that much," he said, staring up at the stars. Remus rolled on his side and stared at him. He looked like he was dissociating. 

"My father was a knight, Sir Auguste the Bold, and the day I was born he decided I would do the same. That's what happens when you're the only son and the last one born. I got caught up in training from the day I could walk, so I didn't get to go out and make friends."

"That explains that bod  _ and _ those social skills!" Remus jeered before he could stop himself. Luckily, Virgil just snorted and shook his head. 

"Yeah, probably. But it could have been worse. Violetta was there for me, my best friend and the only one who saw me as a kid when I was a kid. And it was rough, sure, but then out of the blue I got my marks the day I was supposed to start training as a page. No one knew what to do especially when I got pissed." 

"Were you pissed off about becoming a page?" 

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I don't like unnecessary violence. I hate fighting, I'll defend myself and my family but I don't like it. I'd do anything to keep my family safe, even make out with one of the princes who's supposed to capture me."

"You can do that whenever you want!" 

"Right," Virgil scoffed playfully and got back to his story, "So it turns out that my maternal grandmother got with a mender from the spider order while her husband was away and I'm the one who has to pay for it. I was trapped inside away from everyone for three years. Vi was the only person who would want to talk to me and spend time with me. But that was dangerous." 

Remus watched his bottom lip tremble as he recounted the details. He felt bad for asking Virgil about it, but he wasn't about to back out unless Virgil was too uncomfortable.

"Rumors spread that my family was harboring a  _ witch _ and those rumors led to the guard coming to the house in search of me. But Vi was the one who opened the door, with a spider on her arm made of ash. I watched her leave in cuffs. Everyone hears the rumors about the magickers who get captured. I panicked until I passed out. The next thing I remember was Vi shaking me awake, her hair cut off and her eyes bloodshot. I never thought I'd be the one to comfort her." 

"I'm so sorry," Remus said. 

"You're the one who saved her, you don't have to apologize. She said that one of the staff's kids freed her and that I needed to leave and get some proper training. It was the scariest thing I ever did but that's how I met Janus and found the local guild before we had to disband."

"You have a great sister," Remus sighed, "She would have gone through hell for you, I mean, convincing her to get that haircut was super easy. You're lucky." 

"I know." 

"I'm glad she's okay. And I'm glad I got to save you too." 

"Yeah, right," Virgil scoffed, "You're glad you saved the guy who keeps saying you're trying to kill him." 

"I am!" Remus huffed indignantly and rolled onto him, "Maybe I just think that you might figure out that I'm not out to get you—at least not in a harmful way!" He booped Virgil's nose for emphasis.

"Define 'not in a harmful way,'" 

"If the innuendos aren't enough of a hint—" 

"They're enough of a hint that I should get up and go look for Sal," Virgil retorted with a wry smirk. 

"Can't get up and leave if you have a former prince clinging to you! Besides, just because you've got a hot bod doesn't mean you aren't friend shaped!" 

"Never been called 'friend shaped' before. Did you hit your head? I can heal that."

"Nope! You're just shaped like a friend! I'd say maybe even one with benefits, but definitely friend shaped!"

"I'm the mean, scary magicker who threatened you how many times? I'm not friend shaped, I'm imposing."

"You can be both!" 

"But I'm not."

"You are!" 

"And you're making it hard to breathe. I'll stay if you get off of me."

"Know anything about the stars?" Remus asked and rolled on his back. He would just have to prove that Virgil was friend shaped later.

"Yeah," Virgil hummed, "Pick a star and I can tell you a story I came up with for it." 

"Okay!" Remus cheered and pointed at the moon. Virgil laughed. Remus could get used to that sound.

As Virge told Remus a story about the moon, Sal and Fang sat up in a tree nearby. They watched as Remus scooted closer to Virgil and shared a knowing look. Their plan worked!


	12. Impatience

Remus woke up in the grass, clinging to Virgil with Fang curled up around them. He was content with closing his eyes and sleeping past dawn. He was warm and safe and cozy. 

"This is a sight for sore eyes," Janus cooed. Remus blinked and looked up at the smug snake-face. If Janus were even thinking what Remus thought he was thinking, there was going to be a problem. 

"You actually managed to get on his good side," Jay continued, "That is a feat." 

"So you don't think that we—"

"Absolutely, Virgil would willingly go that far with someone who he's been convinced wants his head on a platter," Janus droned sarcastically and crossed his arms, "Remus, if you got that close to him in one night, I'd call you a miracle worker." 

Remus rolled his eyes and got up, careful not to wake Virgil and Sal. Fang had to deal. He brushed off his tunic and stuck his tongue out at Janus. 

"I'm a magician, Janus, a furious magician. I can work miracles when I want." 

"Then you can dazzle me in the garden," Janus jeered and started walking towards the cottage. Remus followed behind with a pep in his step. He was going to learn something! 

Janus led him into the lush vegetable garden, full of root vegetables, tomatoes, and greens, greens, nothing but greens. The rows were hoed without walking space in mind, but it was organized. On the edge of the plot, there was a large tin bucket covered in paint that confused Remus. 

“Casting is a fairly simple art, and I expect you to pick this up quickly,” Janus said and drew his wand, “The most important thing is to know your intent. With enough practice you won’t need to say the spell, your own energy will become accustomed to it. For example, the spell you will practice is the separating spell. Once I am certain you have it, I’ll leave you to weed the garden, until then, bring out your wand.”

“Ooh!” Remus squealed and pulled his wand from it’s sheath on his belt, “What next?!” Janus sighed fondly and pointed his wand at the bucket.

“Aim. You want to point your wand in the general direction of the thing or area you enchant. Once you’re sure of what you want to happen, say the spell and hold your position for at least five seconds. Watch closely,” he said, making Remus squirm and wiggle out of excitement.

“Deighil!” Janus said firmly. Not a second later the paint on the bucket rose into the air away from the metal in a ghost-like state. Janus held it aloft and smirked at the bubbly man gushing over a silly little trick. 

“I’m going to put this back where it was initially, the second part of the spell is simply placing it. Use your wand, keep it pointed at the object and guide it where you want it. Once it’s there you’ll have achieved your goal, and your spell will be complete. You will always need to have a place for the separation. Is that simple enough?” Janus continued, placing the paint ghost right back where he got it. It rejoined reality stuck to the bucket again, unlike Remus who was over the moon. 

“Can I try?!” he nearly begged. Janus chuckled and tilted his head toward Remus’ wand.

“I wouldn’t have you bring it out if I didn’t expect you to. As I said, once you’re comfortable, you’re weeding the garden.” 

“Sweet!” Remus cheered and aimed his wand, “Deighil!” 

The paint swirled off the bucket in diamond-shaped chips and floated in the air. Janus was impressed, usually that spell didn’t break apart the object. Remus was full of surprises though. He spun the swirling chips of paint in a circle and aimed at the bucket. The pieces fell back onto the tin in the same places they came off. Janus was incredibly impressed. 

“That was super easy!” Remus giggled, “Can I do something else once I finish the garden?”

“I suppose I do have something you can do. I’ll be right back. I expect all the weeds to be in that bucket by the time I get back,” Janus hummed and adjusted his cloak. He went inside, leaving Remus to do his work.

“Okay,” Remus said and squared his shoulders, “Only the weeds come out, none of the food plants. I can do this!” He pointed his wand at the garden, thinking of only removing the invasive plants. His fingertips were alight with tingling electricity. 

“Deighil!” he said, barely above a whisper and held still. To his delight a swarm of green particles rose above the greenery, swirling in a circle above the garden. He beamed and pointed his wand at the bucket, willing those particles into it. They fell in, like a dragon diving into a cloud, reconstructing themselves in the bucket.

“Hell yeah!” Remus cheered and happy-danced. He did it! He did it and he did it right! Janus was gonna flip!

“Are you finished with your task?” Janus greeted him when he returned with a large stack of paper in his arms. 

“Check it, Viper!” Remus laughed and motioned to the bucket. Janus peered inside and smirked at Remus with his eyebrows raised.

“You certainly are ready for this next task, however it is more tedious. You see, as a beginner it is unwise for you to enchant more than one object at a time. Weeding is a basic task that has one very clear intent.”

“Okay, so what next?”

“I brought you a selection of pages from some of my second copy drafts. If you damage them, I won’t be upset. Each page is from a different transcript, so each page is its own object. Your job is to separate the ink splatters from the page, leaving the words where they are.”

“And I can’t do them all at the same time because?”

“Because as I said, they are different objects. The garden is one object, hence why you could weed it in one go. Each page is a different parchment, made from different trees, and none of these are part of the same book.”

“That’s a buttload of books, Jay,” Remus gawked at the stack in his arms. Janus smiled and nodded.

“It’s all for practice. Do well today and I will instruct you on the mending spell tomorrow. Can I trust you to handle this task unsupervised out here? I would say you ought to come inside but ink is a messy substance and I cannot risk my work being tarnished because of a beginner’s error. If you can’t tell, there’s a lot at stake.”

“I can handle it, Jay! You have a lot of books, dontcha?”

“Indeed. I hope you can understand my reasoning. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s a matter of experience, and I have experienced disasters as an educator.”

“Virgil was a mess?”

“No, no, he had some handle on the basics by the time he left his old teacher and officially joined me. If you need anything, I will be working in my room,” Janus said and set the stack of paper on the ground. Remus plopped on his butt and got to work as Janus left him.

Of course, Remus did grow tired of his work, tossing the unwanted brown ink in the bucket with the weeds. As the sun rose higher and higher in the sky, his focus was dwindling. He managed to get through half of the stack before he got impatient.

“Okay, all of the text is blue, and all the ink I need to get rid of is brown,” He grumbled to himself and stared at the monstrous stack of parchment. He wanted to remove the brown from the pages. That was a solid intent in his mind. Remove the brown. 

He got up and aimed his wand at the stack, tired and out of focus from the monotony of his task. He grit his teeth and thought of removing the brown. 

“Deighil!” he shouted and the ink rose from the stack like a toxic cloud. He brought his arms to his chest and looked to the sky in celebration, not paying attention to where his wand was pointed. 

He screamed and fell on his back, scaring the birds in the trees. It felt like his face was being torn off. In a fit of pain he tossed his wand aside and writhed in agony. He shouldn’t have done that! He didn’t get a chance to wallow in his mistakes, the searing pain caused him to pass out.


	13. Recovery

Remus groaned and rubbed his head. It hurt like hell and he couldn’t remember what happened. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in his bed in his room. Fang was curled up next to his arm, worried sick. But more importantly, there was a hooded, towering hulk standing next to his bed. 

“You didn’t listen to him,” Virgil huffed, and sat down on the edge of the bed, removing his hood. Remus giggled sheepishly and shrugged. He wasn't the best at listening when he was bored, so sue him!

“I guess not! What happened, Virge? All I remember is ink, spellcasting, and pain!”

“Well,” Virgil began, pressing his tongue to his cheek, “you miscasted and aimed at your face. I get it, that’s not the face I would want to have either–”

“Hey!”

“But you kinda need to have one. It wasn’t as gory as it sounds, but you did manage to rip the color from your mark and your hair. I could only fix so much”

“So no bloody no-face?”

“No, not this time, but who knows, you might get that if you mess up again,” Virgil jeered.

“Your bedside manner is terrible.”

“Manners aren’t my thing, skunk boy,” Virgil shrugged and crossed his legs, “I’ll get the snake in when I’m sure you’re not delirious.”

“You’re gonna be waiting a long time, Feisty!” Remus laughed and sat up, careful not to wake Fang. Virgil gave him a once over and examined his nails.

“You’re lucky I don’t have anywhere important to be.” 

“Tending to the idiot prince who doesn’t listen to directions isn’t important?”

“No, not really. Sorry, skunky, you’re no more important than any other idiot who doesn’t listen to directions.”

“You’re being really mean to the guy you owe your life.”

“Yeah? Would you rather I coddle you, ask you over and over if you’re okay? Are you in pain? Do you need any stitches? Do you have a fever? Can I get you another pillow? How many fingers am I holding up? Should I reapply your bandages?” Virgil retorted and rolled his eyes.

“No, not really,” Remus pouted, “But I’m not a skunk!” He poked his tongue out and scrunched up his face. Virgil got up with some effort and retrieved a wide pitcher from the other side of the room. He gracelessly shoved it into Remus’ hands and plopped down again. 

“You sure about that?” Virgil jeered as Remus peered in at his reflection. His bangs were white as ash, unlike the rest of his hair. He pouted and blew a raspberry. At least skunks were adorable!

“By the way, that’s for you to drink, you’ve been out for a while, so don’t throw it at me, Pepe le Pew.”

“Why would I throw it at you? I don’t want you to melt!” Remus scoffed before chugging down half the pitcher. 

“Funny. You’re the one trying to melt my dead frozen heart, at least enough so you can get in my pants.” Virgil jeered with a wry smile. So he  _ was _ messing with Remus! At least the former prince was having fun with him too, but he could have more fun!

“There’s no need to melt the depths of the ocean, Spiderlily,” Remus cooed, “Maybe I wanna dive in and explore the mystery.”

“You’d drown.”

“I’m already drowning in your eyes.”

“Terrible pick-up lines? Oh you definitely got hurt worse than I thought,” Virgil snickered and then laughed. Remus’ retort died in his throat. Virgil laughing like that? He would have never guessed it were possible. It was a wicked cackling sound, but it was nice.

“I could always come up with worse.”

“I’m sure, just miscast like a klutz again, I’ll get a workout from laughing.”

“Hey, hey, hey–that is ‘Prince Klutz’ to you peasant!” Remus scoffed jokingly.

“Prince Klutz? So you’ll trip and bow to me before I can bow to you?”

“Yeah! I’m a clumsy bunny! I hop around and get hurt!”

“Is that so?” Virgil asked and tapped his foot in thought, “Maybe I should teach you a few healing spells, save me some trouble.”

“You already saved you some trouble! I’m nothing but trouble!”

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“But please teach me some healing spells! Nothing fancy, just for broken bones and cuts and stuff," Remus said sheepishly. 

“I can do that, sure,” Virgil hummed, “On one condition.”

“What condition?”

“Don’t bind for more than six hours at a time. I had to fix your ribs too, and that’s a bitch of a spell.”

“Did you see me naked?” Remus asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

“In a professional way, yes. It’s almost like a healer needs to know what needs to be healed.”

“Am I hot?” Remus asked eagerly.

“No, you don’t have a fever,” Virge replied coolly and got up, “You should rest. I’ll let the snake know you’re awake and I’ll be back with some food. Unless you have to piss or shit, don’t get out of bed.”

“Are you gonna feed me too?” Remus cooed and fluttered his lashes. Virgil snorted and glanced back at him.

“Yeah. I’m not risking a klutz like you spilling soup on himself.”

"But then you'd get to see this bod again! You know you want to!" 

"I'm not a fan of making injury an excuse to peep at unsuspecting people, or princes who don't know how to get me to look without getting hurt." 

"So all I have to do is figure out what makes you tick and then you'll—"

"If you can manage to figure it out, who knows. But right now you need to rest and I need to let Jay know his idiot student is still breathing," Virgil said with some amusement and mock saluted him before leaving the room.

Remus internally squealed as Virgil left. He was gonna learn to heal himself and he made the grump smile! Oh he was working his feral mojo just right!


	14. Alleyway Healing

Virgil scowled as he loaded up the wagon before dawn. It was the first time they were going into a town for a day with Remus tagging along. He really did not need the clumsy dragon fledgling making a mess of his work when it was usually serious stuff. Instead of dwelling on the disaster to come, he climbed in the wagon and got comfy on one of the bed rolls. 

“Sal, come on out, we’re leaving soon,” he cooed and ran a finger over his shoulder, feeling the arachnid curl up against him under his cloak. 

“Sal, you have one job, one. You can sleep once we’re in Westford.” 

“Heya Spidey!” Remus greeted, making Virgil jolt. He glared at the little imp climbing into the wagon with Fang hidden in his hood. 

“Where’s Janus?”

“Oh he’s just getting Eris all set up. She makes a good horse for a snake!”

“Great,” Virgil groaned and prodded the lump on his shoulder, “Sal, c’mon! We have to get moving!”

“So all familiars can shapeshift, right?” Remus asked and Fang poked her head out of his cloak. 

“Yeah. Getting them to do that, that's the trick.”

“Fang, wanna help Eris pull us? It’s good bonding time away from your personal disaster!” Remus cooed and scratched under her chin. Fang chirped happily and crawled off his shoulder. She leapt out of the wagon and went to aid her friend. That left Remus to flop on the bedroll next to Virgil. Virgil was too tired to question why he was so close. 

“It’s so early,” Remus yawned and snuggled closer to Virgil, “and you’re warm.” So that’s why Remus was so close. Virgil didn’t mind it.

“Behave and you might learn something,” Virgil grumbled and closed his eyes, “I’m the one handling the brunt of the magic. Janus is the people pleaser.”

“I’ll be good,” Remus mumbled and nuzzled his face into Virgil’s chest. He was not a morning person and it showed. Virgil flushed at the contact and closed his eyes. He heard Janus talking to the horse-shaped familiars before the wagon started moving, rocking him to sleep with Remus.

* * *

“They really are adorable, aren’t they Eris?” Janus mused and cast a shielding spell around the now stationary wagon to hide it from the royal guards and spies. The snake around his shoulders hissed in agreement while the dragon in his hood cooed.

“Perhaps one day, I won’t have to hide from them, and maybe I won’t have to hide from _him_ ,” Janus sighed and rolled his shoulders. This was not the time to be sentimental. 

“I hate to wake them, but duty calls.”

* * *

Remus was not a fan of sitting and waiting outside the wagon, not when there was a bedroll out and calling to him, but Virgil was next to him, leaning against a wheel, keeping him in line while Janus sat a short distance away on a crate with a barrel in front of him and a book.

"Well hello there," Janus hummed and a mother and a little girl bundled up in her arms approached. The poor woman looked exhausted and terrified. 

"Hello." 

"If I may, mind if I ask what brings you here?" 

"My Elaina, she's very sick and if she doesn't get help—I don't have anything to offer but—" she began, trembling at the thought of losing her daughter, but Janus held up his hand to stop her and craned his neck over his shoulder.

"Webs!" he called and Virgil came forward. Remus watched, a little confused, but kept his mouth shut. 

"Webs will take care of her, no need to worry about the fee," Janus said as Virge carefully took the unconscious child from her mother. 

"Has she been eating and drinking?" he asked, already noticing how stiff she was and that she was shivering. 

"She can't hold anything down except water. Thank you so much." 

"I'll take her to the wagon and see what I can do. Thank me when she's back to her old self," Virgil said and carried her back and into the wagon. Remus followed him in to observe. 

Virgil placed Elaina on the bed roll on her back and knelt beside her. Remus kept his mouth shut as he removed her dress and set it aside, moving swiftly but with precision. He was focused, observing the blotchy rashes that covered her skin. He rolled her on her side to examine her back and clicked his tongue. 

"I hate cases like this," he said and lowered her on her back, "Kids shouldn't have to suffer." 

"What's wrong with her?" 

"I'd say meningitis. Probably not from kissing before you run your mouth. Janus is good at getting more information out of people like her mom. Usually I have to use a spell to see what the symptoms are—'inlīht.' Fortunately I have a spell for this sickness too." 

"Are you immune?" 

"Yeah, if you aren't, get out," Virgil ordered and drew his wand. Remus stayed put and kept his eyes on Virgil, watching his marks glow, including the ones hidden under his hair.

"Lýtle" he hissed with an echoing voice. Remus watched in awe as a lilac mist encased the child and sank into her skin. He didn't let up until Elaina's eyes fluttered open.

"Witches?" she questioned weakly. Virgil let out a breath and relaxed. 

"Healers," he corrected calmly, "Your mom is outside waiting for you. She's very worried, enough to come to us." 

"Who are you?" 

"You can call me Webs, and my student here is Blaze. I'm gonna cast a spell to make sure your clothes are clean and then you can get dressed and go back to your mom." 

"Are you a spider? I have a friend who's momma is a falcon." 

"Yeah, I'm a spider, and if you close your eyes and hold out your hand I have a gift for you." Virgil hummed and secretly pointed his wand at her clothes. Remus watched in awe as they glowed purple. Elaina closed her eyes and did as asked. There was a bright flash.

"Okay, you can open them," Virgil said. Remus blinked and his jaw dropped. Not only was Elaina dressed again, but in her hands was a small handmade kitten toy with button eyes. 

"A kitty! Thank you Mr. Webs!" she cheered quietly and hugged the doll to her chest. Virgil nodded and picked her up. Remus got out of the way and let him leave the wagon, only to follow him as Virge placed the girl in her mother's arms. 

"She'll be okay. Change her sheets and the hay if you can and make sure she rests for five days to a week. Soup and bread are best for now. If there's a problem, Scales gave you the card to get in touch, right?" 

"Yes. Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you," the poor woman said with tears in her eyes and held her daughter close.

"Pay it forward instead, and just make sure you treasure her, she's a special kid," Virgil shrugged, "Now go home and let her rest."

"I will. Thank you again," the mother was shaking with relief. 

"Thank you Mr. Webs and Mr. Blaze," Elaina mumbled, "Pawter says thank you too!" Virgil smiled at her and waved as the pair left. 

"You make toys?" Remus gawked when they were gone. Janus looked up from his barrel and chuckled. 

"We both do, but Webs is better than I am and he makes them by hand so they're harder to trace." 

"Yeah, Scales is the business guy. Maybe you should stick with him Blaze," Virgil added with a shrug, "You _are_ his apprentice." He wandered back to the wagon and drew his wand again.

"Why Blaze?" Remus questioned as Virge entered the wagon. 

"Probably something to do with the dragon order and the new white patch in your hair," Janus said and patted the crate next to him. Remus sat down with a pout and crossed his arms. Virgil couldn’t think of something that had to do with the really cool mustache mark, could he? Janus chuckled at his expression and shook his head.

“It is a fitting nickname for a trailblazer such as yourself. Magical blue blood is unheard of here.” 

“True.”

“And you should feel special, he hardly ever comes up with nicknames in the first place,” Janus hummed, trying not to giggle at how Remus’ face lit up. It was difficult when he was bouncing in his seat. 

“Calm yourself, Blaze, I still have to teach you the basics to mending.”

“What happens first?” Remus asked and sat still and attentive. Janus held up a pamphlet that he snagged on the way and smirked.

“First, inspect the pages for damage, this is best done without magic,” he said and gave the booklet to Remus, who flipped through it carefully. 

“There’s no damage.”

“If there were, we would have to mend the pages, each tear and stain and any wear. All of them individually. If we get a book today, I’ll demonstrate the spell, and then provide you with a few practice books. It's easy to take the spell too far." 

"Okay, then what?" 

"Depending on how soon they want their book back, I either set it aside to work on later or I take the first step. There's two spells I can use, the separating spell to take the words from the book and store them in a vial until I can copy them at home and return them remotely, which is preferable for those who don't plan on reading it anytime in the near future," Janus shrugged, "But the other spell is our focus today." He pulled an empty vial and a quill from his pocket and set them on the barrel. 

"Excuse me! Hey Scales!" a man said loudly and hobbled into the alleyway. He was missing a hand, and he looked tired behind his thick-rimmed glasses. 

"Edward, how good to see you again!" Janus greeted him, "I see the enchantment wore off." 

"Yeah, it's not my writing hand but I need it for teaching," Edd groaned, "I brought my mom's old book on worms and gardens," he said and set the book tucked under his arm on the barrel." 

"And the copper pieces?" 

"I thought it was silver," Remus blurted out. 

"I have good books and I show up enough I got a discount, new guy," Edd said and fished two coins from his pocket. He placed them on top of the book and crossed his arms. Janus put the money in his purse and immediately inspected the book. 

"Thank you for explaining, Edward. Webs is in the wagon cleansing it, it will only be a minute if you want to wait outside." 

"What happened to your hand?" Remus asked and quickly covered his mouth.

"I tell the kids I fought a bear, they don't believe me. Do you?" 

"No he doesn't. If you don't want to divulge that information or would prefer someone else does—" Janus began only to be cut off. 

"There's no blue bloods or their hounds so I got it. I was arrested since I know these guys. Tortured until I talked. Gotta love a disconnected ruler! My hand got mangled and Webs fixed it up as best he could but I have to keep coming back."

"Oh," Remus wilted. 

"Yeah—So, Scales, I need that back before I go," Edd said and went to wait outside the wagon. 

"You didn't know it was that bad," Janus noted calmly, "And I understand that it's distressing, but if I could have your attention for a moment. I found a tear for a demonstration and I have to show you the second option." Remus shook out his hair and nodded firmly for Jay to continue. He pulled out his wand and aimed at a tiny tear in the page.

"Deisigh," he said and a swirl of yellow snaked out of the tip, appearing to sew the paper back together. It faded leaving the page as good as new.

"Deisigh?" Remus parroted back, earning a nod from Janus. 

"Yes. And now the copying spell," Janus said and uncorked the empty vial, "it only works on the essence of things so I can't make a replica immediately. I copy the essence, or in this case the contents on the pages and transcribe them later. It can be very tedious with the way the ideas manifest, usually as individual pages. Ordering them without an original takes ages." 

"That's why you're so busy!" Remus said.

"Yes, but it's worth the effort," Janus said and rolled his shoulders.

"Spell time?" Remus grinned. Janus nodded and pointed his wand at the book.

"Cóipeáil." he hissed. Immediately translucent, glowing yellow pages flew from the book, shrinking in the air and falling into the vial with ease. Remus was in awe as the clear vial turned yellow. When there were no more pages, Janus replaced the cork and put it in his robes again.

"That's so cool!" Remus squealed.

"It's necessary. Especially with people like Edd," Janus replied. Not a moment later, Edd came up to the barrel and swiped his book with a gloved hand.

"See you around, Scales! Have fun with your new apprentice!" he said as he left. Remus kept staring at both gloved hands. Magic was so cool, but the reason they needed it made him uneasy. It couldn't get any worse.


	15. Two Months

Two months. Remus had been missing for two whole months without any sign. Roman was distraught without his brother, missing his partner in crime, the thorn in his side. Remus brought a certain zest to their outings, always keeping him on his toes. Though they weren’t always on the best terms, Remus was his best friend and he had to find him. There was too much at stake.

"Dad?" Roman peeped as he poked his head in the king's bedroom. Marcus was wan and frail, bundled in layers of blankets. 

"Yes, Roman?" he responded weakly and fell into a fit of coughing. 

"I want to go find Remus. You're dying and it would be a shame if you two couldn't make amends." 

"Roman," King Marcus growled, "that bastard hexed me. He wants to kill me. If you want to bring him to me, bring only his head!" The king coughed violently, heaving for breath. Roman couldn't bear to watch. 

He left his father to rest and made his way out of the castle. Even if the king didn't want to see Remus, Roman did. He needed to. With his most trusted mare, he set off into the woods with the dawn. With any luck, he would reach his brother.

* * *

Two months. Remus had been with Janus and Virgil for two months, training and learning from them. The only thing he wasn't learning about was his mother's life. With each spell he casted and every book he read, Remus grew more and more curious about her. Janus knew about her and Remus just had to get him to open up. Luckily he had a secret weapon. 

Remus went to his room after dinner to change his shirt since he spilled soup on it. He didn't mention that he was grabbing the journal he found. 

"Hey Jay," Remus called as he came back down the stairs, "Tonight can you tell me what you know about my mom?" 

"Remus, I—" Janus began as the little imp skipped into the kitchen. His voice stopped working and the wooden dishes he was moving clattered in the wash basin at the sight of that tome. 

"Where did you get that?" he asked warily as Virge came in from tossing the scraps to the foxes. 

"This? I found it in the old tower on the castle grounds with Fang and my wand. It's a special book, right? Good enough for a lot of details and questions, right?"

"The tower?" Virgil questioned and sat down, "Jay, is he talking about the same tower I think he's talking about?" 

"Yes," Janus said flatly, "The abandoned tower we were trying to get to that night before Remus goaded you into kissing him."

"And I wouldn't mind repeating that!—Wait a minute!" 

"That journal is the reason we were on the castle grounds. It's the thirteenth and final part of Queen Millicent's account of her life and formal education." 

"Education?" Remus gawked and sat down. 

"Tell me what you know about Glasinraig, Remus." 

"They're a country to the west where magickers are more than just legal and have government influences. And the royal family has a magic lineage that doesn't show up in the main line." 

"Except that it does. You see, the royal family is known for having multiple heirs, the heirs that inherit the gift cannot take the throne but can be used as bargaining chips. Queen Millicent was gifted and talented. She became the High Dragon Witch at a young age." 

"High Witch?" Remus squeaked as Fang trotted in with Eris and Sal on her back. At the size of a large dog, she looked goofy but happy. 

"She was a diligent worker and an unmatched mender. When she came here as part of an arranged marriage, she had to keep her background a secret from everyone, including King Marcus.

“It was her goal to have resources available for the magickers in Silvhelm and to educate the kingdom about magic because the notions here are backwards." 

"So that's why she wrote these journals?" Remus asked, leaning forward in interest. Virgil was listening suspiciously.

"The first seven, yes. The eighth was a chronicle of her life, transcribed by her apprentice and secret-keeper, and the last few were transcribed in a similar manner." 

"Her apprentice?" Remus questioned, "Her best friend was Ms. Elizabeth, was Ms. Elizabeth—?" 

"She was," Janus cut him off, "And she swore til the day she died that she did not kill her. She worked tirelessly on her journals, running the kingdom, and creating a library the likes of which the kingdom has never seen. Her sickness was a common disease in her homeland. She passed due to exhaustion, burnout, and being unable to reach a healer from Gasinraig." 

"Jay, don't lie to him, this is serious," Virgil huffed, scaring the familiars outside, because he was not pleasant to be around when he argued with Jay, radiating a dark aura. Remus pouted at Janus, demanding an explanation.

"He doubts me because there are some gaps in the story I told him. So answer me this, do you remember your childhood friend?" 

"Since we're talking about Ms. Elizabeth, do you mean Daniel? How could I forget! He's got a cool mark on his face, I thought it was a birthmark but I also thought that I could use my skirt to fly and he was so much fun! He was so smart and smooth! Roman adored him! I think it was a little kiddy crush too." 

"What happened to him after the High Dragon Witch passed?"

"He had to leave with Ms. Elizabeth when she was accused of hexing my mom and making her sick. I didn't believe it then and I still don't. I don't know where he is now." 

"That bullshit story you told me is true?" Virgil gawked. If Daniel weren't made up, and the princes were trans, then the only issue would be how Janus knew. 

"Oh it is, you see, I might lie and swindle the royal guard, but I only have one thing I hide from you, and everyone else. But I think it's time," Jay said and stood. He closed his eyes and ran his left hand down the side of his face. 

Remus' jaw dropped as the scales evaporated into dust, revealing his skin and a familiar mark. There was no way anyone else would have such a unique pattern on their face, a snake curling around his cheek and eye. He couldn't speak—it was just so much to process. He didn't have to. 

A gasp came from outside the window, catching the three off guard. Remus' heart sank when he realized that Roman was right there. Oh this would be fun!


	16. Brotherly Reunion

Roman let out a pained yelp when Virgil gracelessly dropped him in a chair. He was all tied up and terrified—who has a giant spider like that anyway?! At least he could still speak, it was his only way out of this mess, with three angry magic folk staring at him with their familiars perched on their shoulders.

"Remus please, I—" Roman pleaded.

"How did you find this place?" Virgil cut him off and pointed his wand at him. Roman's eyes widened in fear. 

"Virgil, stand down," Janus ordered, "You know he got past the barrier the same way Vi manages it." 

"She can be trusted, he can't!" 

"How can you be so sure? The test is simple. Eris, if you would." Janus hummed and ran his fingers over his snake. They lifted their head and slithered down his body to approach Roman.

The prince desperately squirmed to get away. Familiars were supposed to attack anyone who the witch wanted. He screamed when Eris climbed up his leg as tears welled in his eyes. He couldn't afford to die yet!

Eris hissed at him and curled up in his lap. He was petrified but they didn't care, he was warm and not a threat. 

"You see, not a threat. But don't cut him loose just yet," Jay hummed and picked Eris up. They hissed at him only for him to hiss back. Eris relented and draped themself over his shoulders again. 

"What are you doing here, Roman?" Remus asked, still coming to terms with everything. 

"Remus please, I need you to come back with me!" 

"Why would I go back into the lion's den? Dad wants me dead."

"Because we need you, now more than ever!" Roman said and tried to break free, "Dad is dying and he blames you! You're the only one who can set this mess straight!" 

"Come back after he's gone and I'll consider it," Remus huffed bitterly as Fang nuzzled his cheek. 

"Remus, this is your last chance to make amends! Witch or not, he loves you!

"He doesn't want to make amends," Remus bristled, "and don't you dare call me that again. Don't call any of us that word!" Remus' mustache mark glowed faintly. 

"Skunk," Virgil warned. Remus pouted at him. 

"But Dan called mom—" 

"Her title. And it is an esteemed title among our orders that should not be thrown around for every magicker," Janus cut him off, "and I go by Janus now, Prince Roman." 

"I'm sorry. I'll remember that. But Remus please, please come back with me, you don't have to stay and I'll keep the guards at bay. He needs to know the truth about mom." 

Remus bit his lip and averted his gaze. He had proof that the queen was a magicker. He had proof she worked herself to death. He could be there to bring an end to the suffering. He could always give Roman a journal and send him packing. He didn't have to be the hero even though it was an appealing thought. 

"No, Roman." 

"Remus, please," Roman tried again with tears in his eyes, "We're brothers, we're a team, and I don't want to have to handle this alone, I can't do this alone anymore! I miss you! _I_ _need_ you! Please!"

"Cut him loose," Remus ordered, catching his companions off guard. Roman knew just how to get to him, and he meant it. The tired teary eyes, the desperation in his voice, and the fact that he was unarmed broke Remus. His partner in crime was begging for his help and he couldn't say no. 

"Virgil, cut him loose!" he snapped, "I'm going with him and you can't stop me!" Virgil glared at him but did as he was told by the prince. 

"You aren't going anywhere alone," Janus said firmly, "Like it or not, you're part of this odd little family, and we stick together." 

"Jay—" 

"You morons need some protection. The hell if I stay behind to worry." 

"Feisty—" 

"I only have one horse," Roman butted in, sensing Remus' distress. 

"We have our familiars. Transportation is not a problem," Jay answered coolly, "If you can hold the guards back, then we'll be safe. If not, you need back up. It's a risk worth taking for the next High Dragon Witch." 

"But Jay, this is dangerous!" Remus whined, "You're public enemy number one!" 

"Number two," Virgil corrected and crossed his arms, "And if you think that's gonna stop either of us, you're a complete idiot. We're friends now and you have to deal with it." 

"Fine!" Remus groaned, "We're gonna have fun storming the castle!" 

"Just allow me to switch out journals. This one has yet to be copied," Janus said with a wry smirk.


	17. Return of the Princes

"Stand down!" Roman ordered as he stormed through the castle with the trio of magickers following him. The guards who dared block the path to the throne room lowered their weapons but did not move away from the door. 

"Guards, step aside! That is an order from your regent!" Roman barked, "As long as your king is withering away you heed me above all others!" Remus winced, remembering why he wasn't chosen to be the heir. Roman got those guards to move and open the door.

Roman marched into the throne room with the trio behind him and glared at the sickly man seated on the throne. King Marcus was weak and frail, and angry at the sight of the three people standing behind Roman, mainly Remus. 

“Guards!” he shouted, ready to have them jailed and tortured. But no one came.

“As long as you are ill, they heed me,” Roman growled, “and you will do well to follow suit!”

“Roman—”

“No! I cannot stand here and have you lecture me! I only wished to give you a chance to make amends with your son, but now I know the truth! Your actions these past fifteen years have been vile and unjust, a sick plot for revenge with nothing to avenge!”

“Prince Roman, stand down!” Marcus ordered before falling into a coughing fit.

“No, you tormented, jailed, and killed innocent people in the name of a lie. My mother was sick, from exhaustion, not some hex! You are unfit to lead!” 

“Traitor! Such blasphemy from someone who remembers nothing of her struggles! How dare you suggest I did not know what stole my beloved from me!” Marcus snapped, “You have no right to claim this throne, not with such brash immature actions the likes of which I’ve never seen!”

“Sorry to break it to you Daddy-kins,” Remus stepped forward as tears brimmed in Roman’s eyes, “He’s not wrong. You don’t know the first thing about Mom.”

“You—!”

“Yes, me, the little bastard with magic! Ever wonder how someone in your pure bloodline got the gift? You should because it is a funny story!” Remus said with more pride and impishness than Roman thought possible. The king sneered at him, annoyed that the brat who he was sure tried to kill him was right. 

“If it’s not from you, it’s from Mom. Glasinraig has this interesting history, you know, her homeland. Anyway, turns out the royal family there has a long line of magickers, and those with the gift can’t take the throne. But they can marry them off.”

“How dare you—”

“Easily! Mom was a magicker, the highest ranking magicker in her kingdom before she came here, pretty impressive since she was so young! Mom was the High Dragon Witch! And she never told you because, oops, you might have thrown her in jail!” Remus ended with a sick giggle. Marcus fumed.

“Lies! She had no marks! And if she were, I would have—” he yelled, only for his lungs to give out and his cough to take over. At this point, they needed evidence. Janus and Virgil shared a knowing look, and Virgil kept his hand on his wand just in case.

“Your Majesty,” Janus said and stepped forward, holding two books to his chest, “If I may, I have evidence to support the princes’ claims.” He waited patiently for the king to stop coughing and look at him. A glare was good enough.

“Who are you?” he sneered.

“Most know me as Scales, to some I am Janus, but you might recall the boy who used to play with the princes, Daniel.” 

“Daniel? You—”

“I am very much alive, here, and continuing the High Dragon Witch’s work of restoring and copying texts for posterity. I have here two of her personal journals, one of which my mother transcribed and one in the queen’s hand,” Janus said and handed the books to Roman, who held them with care.

“I urge you to see for yourself, and in good faith I trust you won’t damage these priceless items,” Janus hummed as Roman stepped forward and handed the oldest book to his father. Marcus begrudgingly opened it to a random page. If Roman weren’t cursed, he wouldn’t be, and curiosity was gnawing at the back of his mind.

His jaw visibly dropped as he scanned the page. There was no doubt about it, that was indeed Millicent’s handwriting. He was reading her spells, hexes she cast to restore books. His eyes brimmed with tears. This couldn’t be. 

“This is a spellbook,” he breathed.

“Yes. The other is an autobiography. But her story doesn’t end with the final chapter. You see I remember the days before she passed, exhausted from constantly working, using her magic in that old abandoned tower, the one that non-magic users cannot access near the gardens. She had hardly gotten a decent night’s rest for years, building the greatest magical library in the kingdom. It is an archive beyond compare for those, who, at the time, were mere second class citizens being erased. When she fell ill, my mother could do very little to save her, having no healing training, especially for a disease that lies in wait for years and only those in Glasinraig know how to cure. Your provisions prevented such a healer from coming in a timely manner. So my mother carried on, mending books and building the library while tending to her. And then after she passed, we had to flee or be unjustly tried and executed for a crime neither of us committed.” 

“My wife, my queen,” Marcus mumbled, “My ignorance and prejudice led to her death. The same ignorance and prejudice led her to hide part of herself from me. I love her with all my heart, I should have loved all of her had I not been so blind. And now I am to blame for losing her. I very well might have lost her bit by bit each day that passed. When she passed my grief consumed me, and played on my misguided ways. How many innocents suffered because of my vengefulness? How many died? This illness is retribution for my failings as a king and as a human being. There is no way I can atone for the horrors I’ve caused, there are far too many and I don’t have the life left in me to even begin.”

“Dad?” Roman peeped.

“My time draws to a close, Roman, this ailment will consume me.”

“I hate to be that guy,” Virgil spoke up and drew his wand, “But it doesn’t have to.”

“Take my life, it’s what I deserve.”

“What? No!” Virgil yelped.

“Dad, he’s a healer!” Remus groaned, “He’s gonna do the opposite!” 

“And I can begin to atone?”

“Yeah,” Virgil said and flicked his wand out of sight. He was good at this spell, it was his most useful tool when people couldn’t tell him what was wrong—'inlīht,' a healer's bread and butter. He had to fight back a bitter laugh.

“And you are incredibly lucky. The ailment that took the queen is the one you’re suffering with now.”

“How is that lucky!? Janus just said—” Roman yelped, only to be cut off.

“My old teacher was a dragon, from Glasinraig. I am literally the only person in the kingdom who can heal your dad, Princey, for a price,” Virgil said with a dismissive shrug. 

“I volunteer as tribute!” Remus cheered, “You can do whatever you want to me!” He threw in a wink, only for Virgil to groan and roll his eyes.

“Abdicate the throne, that’s the price,” Virgil said flatly, “Do we have an agreement?” 

“Yes, I have my sons as witnesses, I abdicate the throne to—”

“Roman! I can’t because I’m a magical boy!” Remus cut in.

“Remus, we all came to an agreement that Roman is next in line anyway,” Marcus groaned and hid his face in his hand, “I abdicate the throne to Prince Roman.”

“There we go. Now relax, this is going to feel weird,” he said calmly, as if he were speaking to a young client. The King nodded and rested in his throne.

"Diweirdeb!" Virgil shouted and waved his wand. His eyes and marks glowed purple and a wind swept through the room. A purple mist engulfed the king and both princes, and knocked the wind out of them. The mist swirled around the three violently curling around their forms. 

"Rhyddid," Virgil said as he lowered his wand and let the magic fade around them. Roman looked at him in horror while Remus flexed and wiggled happily. But it was the king sitting up a little bit taller that got Virge to relax completely. 

"Ffliw'r gwaed is gone. Rest for a week and be sure to eat dairy and garlic. You'll be able to get outside after that time." 

"I don't wanna rest for a week! Do you have any idea how cool that was?!" Remus groaned. 

"You and Prince Roman don't have to rest. But the diet stuff is important." 

"Why did you cast the spell on us?" Roman questioned.

"The blood flu is transmitted through intercourse and pregnancy. It takes anywhere from fifteen to thirty years to take hold of a body. Now you don't have to worry about it spreading. It would with Blaze carrying it." 

"Hey!" 

"There are a lot of reasons I refused to sleep with you. An ancient disease is up there." 

"Do you scan everyone in secret when you leave the cottage?" Janus scoffed and crossed his arms. 

"Do you touch every parchment you see when  _ you _ leave the cottage?" Virgil retorted. Janus sighed and rolled his shoulders. This friendly spat was not supposed to be the focus.

"You healed me," Marcus mumbled mostly to himself. 

"That's why he's called a healer!" Remus jeered, "And now you owe him big time! I volunteer as—" 

"Abdicating is enough," Virgil sighed, "All hail King Roman. You can get back to the books when we get home." 

"Both mending and reading them," Janus added, "The High Dragon Witch needs to be ready for anything."

"What about the new king?" Roman peeped, "I could use an advisor who understands magic." 

"If summoned I will come to guide you, my king," Janus purred and bowed. 

"Remus, Roman," Marcus said and held open his arms. Roman rushed to hug him. Remus was much slower to accept the embrace, but he did wind up squished next to his brother.

"My sons, I am sorry for ever doubting you and making you feel unwelcomed and unloved. I have never been prouder to admit defeat. I love you both so much." 

"Love you too, dad," Remus grumbled, making Roman smile. Janus and Virge shared a knowing look. The witch hunts would fade away and they could do their work uninhibited. A new day was dawning.


	18. 3 Years Later

"Janus my dearest!" Roman half sang as he graced the old tower. Janus looked up from his secretary and smiled at his king, setting the book he was inspecting down. 

"Why, Your Majesty, I am humbled to be graced by your presence so early in the day. What brings you here with the dawn?" 

"My brother is returning today and I want to make sure you know. He has additions to the library." 

"King Roman, it's quite alright to admit you miss him and you can hardly wait to see him," Janus teased, "And it's alright to admit you want me to watch the rising sun with you, as we do daily." 

"Ah, that would be something I could never deny," Roman hummed, "and I hope you won't deny me your company."

"Only if you provide me your company at dusk," Janus mused and got up, "Hopefully by then we'll have some privacy." 

"Remus won't dare interrupt us if he stays," Roman commented and took his hand, "He has his own distraction.

* * *

"Sal I swear if you don't get your web slinger in gear and get out of my cloak I will take it off and pull you out of it!" Virgil hissed at the cranky spider hiding from his one job. 

"Ooh! Then take your shirt off! This Witch needs some eye candy!" Remus jeered and loaded the last crate of copied books and essences into the wagon, which was loaded for a usual trip as well.

"You'd say that if I took off my skin," Virgil scoffed and unclasped his cloak to get Sal out. 

"I get under it enough! If Sal doesn't wanna pull with Fang, I don't mind skipping so we can get a little closer—mouth to mouth and then some!" Remus purred and winked. 

"And then some? As long as I can keep my skin on." 

"And nothing else! I want to explore every inch! With my tongue!" Remus responded and wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist, pulling him flush against him. 

"Not if I get to explore you first," Virgil teased, "I want to know your curves by heart so I can have you in the dead of night." A hissing sound came from the cloak and Sal scurried out to get into position and turn into a horse. 

"That worked out well," Virgil snickered, "He's like a kid!" 

"It would be so much better if it didn't work out!" Remus countered, "I'm pent up and I need to get some or else it's Roman's head!" 

"Sibstincts getting to you?"

"So much! He's got this big plan and I wanna do something bigger but then I don't!" Remus pouted. Virgil kissed his forehead and sighed.

"Wanna use the dummy and cuddle until we reach the castle?" 

"Yes!" 

Virgil and Remus arrived all too soon for their liking. They would be staying the night and neither one was happy about the hustle and bustle on the grounds. 

The pair entered through the garden, each levitating a few crates of books. It was even lovelier than the last time they saw it, with brighter flowers in bloom and hedge sculptures of mythical animals. All of the changes were because of Marcus and he was tending to a rose bush when he spotted them.

"Remus, Virgil!" he cheered and got up to greet them with open arms, "I haven't seen you in ages!" 

"Hey dad," Remus grinned, "I'd hug you but I have to drop some stuff off with Jay first." 

"Understandable! Please, come sit with me by the tiger lillies when you're finished, both of you. I tried a new recipe and I can have some tea ready in the meantime." 

"You got it, Pops!—Is that okay with you Scare Bear?" 

"Yeah. I'm not about to pass up free food," Virgil shrugged, "And I want to hear more about your guild academy idea." 

"Oh yes! The Queen Millicent memorial school for magical training! There's so much to discuss before presenting the idea to Roman and I want as much guidance as possible. I managed to get the reformed guilds and some representatives from Glasinraig to stop by next week."

"You really have changed," Remus mused. 

"It's the least I can do to honor my wife and support my son. It's hard work but it's worth it." 

"Well, we'll be right over once we drop these off!" Remus said and with a nod from the former king they were off. 

But when they reached the tower, it was locked. They set the crates on the ground and shrugged. Tea time! 

They headed to the tiger lilies but paused near the rose bushes. Roman was standing near them with Janus, holding his hands reverently. They had to watch. 

"Janus, my bewitching serpent," Roman said softly, "three years ago I learned your secrets and three years ago I gave you my trust. Never have I met a man so dedicated and caring." 

"You can't meet yourself." 

"Not even I can compare with you. There is no one in the world like you, no one who's seen me at my lowest, no one who's seen me at my most tender, no one who can match my wooing potential—at least no one I would say this to." Roman paused and took a deep breath while Remus bit back a squeal. 

"Janus no one can compare to you, you little thief. You stole my heart before I could offer it to you. So instead,"—he dropped to a knee and pulled out a small box—"I offer you my hand–my life. It's yours." Janus bit his lip and blinked away a few tears. 

"Ours, Roman. I accept," he squeaked as Roman slid the ring on his finger. Poor Roman couldn't stand, not when Janus tackled him to the ground and him sweetly. 

"The world is starting to be a place I don't hate," Virgil mused and guided Remus away from the scene. Remus could agree more. The witch hunts were over, they were rebuilding, he had a feisty non-romantic boyfriend, Roman found his lost love, and he was getting his dad back. The world really was brighter and Remus wished his mother could see him now.

## The End


End file.
